Too smart for her own good
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: A young girl learns all too fast you do not anger a certain Autobot commander
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC's thanks for reading

Rated T for wiggle room and torture scenes

Summary: A young girl learns all too fast you do not anger a certain Autobot commander

Too smart for her own good

Preface

Optimus stared at the computer screen anger was boiling in his circuits, he had never been more angry about anything in all his life. He was alerted to the problem recently and as a result had been trying to deal with it. He sighed angrily, as he stared at the blatant and unashamed words on a reply; he received from an irritating human female. Bumblebee had alerted him about something humans called fan fiction, and to his dismay there were many stories written about them. However it was one certain story, which caught his attention. It was written by someone calling themselves SexyAutobotPrincess12, the detail in this story was disturbing to the Optimus. So, he made his own account trying to discourage the human by writing bad reviews. However this little human proved to be very exasperating and Optimus was losing his patience with her very quickly. He had even hacked her account and deleted the stubborn human's account numerous times but she would reopen them once more; after many failed attempts at asking politely to take the stories down. There had been many stories to his dislike about them and their race; but this one human knew the inner workings of Cybertronians right down to minor details; this had troubled him greatly. However what troubled him along side of this human female's stories was a human male of the species. He was what human's called a movie director and he made two movies about them and was aiming to make a third. All this disturbed and concerned the great Autobot leader how humans learned of their existence like this.

(Optimus's POV)

I saw Ironhide approaching and he had that expression on his face, which was unreadable.

"Is it working?" Ironhide asked me gruffly.

"No, she continues to infuriate me, with her illogical replies about being able to write what she wants, and how I should remove my snooty booty away from her stories. I never thought I would ever find a sentient being that could cause me to want to..." I stop suddenly realizing what must be done. "We have no choice she knows too much about us; we must find her and learn how." I finally say, as Ironhide smirks. "What?" I demanded.

"What if she refuses?" Ironhide asked me.

"I will not tolerate her disrespecting me to my face." was all I said. "Besides we have to go to Earth anyway and try and find out where the Decepticons are hiding. I have sent Bumblebee to find any leads on them; unfortunately he hasn't had any luck." I said. "Besides, there is another issue we must learn about too." I added.

"And the human female, what of her...?" Ironhide asked.

"Bumblebee is trying to locate her, we found her Identity Karen Brown. She lives in New Jersey and apparently lives with her best friend Carol Bradford. We can use our holoform's to interrogate Karen Brown at her dwelling as long as the roommate doesn't interfere with our plans." Optimus said.

"She doesn't seem like the type of human to obey orders, Optimus." Ironhide said to me I merely growled in anger.

"Primus help her, if she starts angering me slagging little human." I grumbled as I heard Ratchet's unmistakable laughter.

"You fragger, you just don't know how to handle human femmes." Ratchet said with a smirk.

"I want answers as to why this little human knows our secrets; she knows how to take our life force. She knows about the war and knows the intricate workings of our bodies and I do not like this at all. So, as I said one way or the other Ms Karen Brown will tell me what I want to know one way or the other." I snarled, as we headed for Earth on a mission, and I was planning never to let anything stand in our way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

(Carol's POV)

I was sitting reading one of the new Prophecy Warriors novels about cats, while the score from 'The Transformers' soared all through the small house. When suddenly the doorbell rang startling me from my book, I groaned rolling my eyes and got up. I opened the door and found an extremely cute guy at the door, I knew he wasn't anyone I knew, but I wasn't sure about Karen she knew a lot of people.

"Can I help you?" I asked as he regarded me strangely.

He was really cute. He wore a yellow muscle shirt with black jeans, which were rather tight. He had short black hair, which suddenly gave me the urge to run my fingers through. Oh my God, I know I wasn't just thinking that, I didn't even know this guy. He coughed alerting me he was waiting for something, but I was too busy staring at him to realize this.

"Does Karen Brown live here?" he asked sounding impatient as I peered out into the street seeing the Camaro.

"Nice car and yes she does." I said as he glanced back looking at the Camaro. "But she isn't here right now." I said.

"Thanks, can I wait for her?" he asked, as I frowned and bit my bottom lip, as I wondered if I should let him in.

"Okay, I guess it will be alright." I said as he waited a minute.

"I have to make a call I will be right back, okay?" he said, as he turned and walked to his yellow and black Camaro; which oddly resembled the Bumblebee Camaro.

I had told him just to knock and open the door, when he came back I didn't want to leave the door wide open. I went back into the family room and then I faintly heard a knock; what I saw next completely floored me. I turned to find the cute guy returned alright with four other guys and the one was exceptionally tall. He had muscles galore his physique was; well let's just say I couldn't stop staring at him. He had icy blue eyes; actually they all had blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes at me as he came closer.

"Okay, are all of you with him?" I asked.

"Carol Bradford, I presume?" the guy asks me in a snide tone.

"Yes, but how do you know me I have no idea who you are?" I demanded as he came closer toward me.

"Okay, you're invading my space, BACK OFF!" I growled.

"Where is Karen Brown?" he demanded of me.

"Okay, I told him she's not here right now." I said as they brushed passed me and sat down without being asked. "Why don't you have a seat?" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "You have the manners of a pig." I mumbled as the smaller guy glared at me.

"You do not disrespect him, you little..." he started to say until the tall guy stopped him.

"Its alright." he said as I narrowed my eyes at him. "I have a very good memory of everything you DO and SAY to Me." he said.

"So, who are you guys?" I asked simply. "Are you friends of Karen's?"

"I am Orion Pax and this is..." he started to say until I laughed (well snorted was more like it.) "You find something amusing, do you?" he demanded.

"You said your name was Orion Pax; it's just Orion Pax is the name of Optimus Prime, before he becomes Optimus Prime." I say as he narrowed his eyes at me. "You have absolutely no sense of humor do you know that?"

The tall guy threw a huge file down onto the table; it was thick with papers inside of it. He pushed it toward me his eyes flaring up with anger.

"Take a look...NOW." he said with much stress on the last word as I reached for the file.

I was rather surprised at what I found all of Karen's Transformer fan fictions and the conversations with that one guy who called himself TheBossBot. I looked up at the guy calling himself Orion Pax just a tad bit creeped out.

"How did you get this? Did you hack into Karen's account, what gives no one can have these unless?" I started to say as he gave me a rather chilling smile.

"Unless what...Unless I am TheBossBot?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're a stalker!" I yelled.

: Optimus, you better calm her down; we can't afford to alert anyone to our existence:

: I hear you, Ironhide:

"Look, just calm down we just want to ask her some questions, that's all." the one calling himself Orion Pax said.

"Why are you stalking her?" I demanded.

"I'm not, look all I want is to learn how she knows so much about Transformers, that's all." Orion said as I frowned at him not really believing him.

I could see anger shining in his blue eyes; he was losing his patience with me, which made me smirk at him.

"What is it about Karen's work that annoys you so much?" I asked as I heard the garage door signaling Karen's return.

It wasn't long before Karen came in all excited about the vehicles parked outside on the huge property. Actually the property belonged to Karen's grandparents; she inherited it from them.

"Did you see those vehicles parked outside on the property the Optimus truck and the..." her words died in her throat when she saw the guys watching her.

(Optimus's POV)

So, this was Karen Brown the little infuriating human who would spar back and forth on the letters. She was going to be trouble I just knew it, as I watched her narrowing my optics at her. I took in her appearance she had long blonde what humans called hair, and her optics were green rather pleasing color. She kept watching me it made me uncomfortable like I was under scrutiny. I really didn't like it at all she was starting to wear thin on my patience.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." she snapped at me.

"That vehicle is mine." I finally say to her.

"Yours...? You own the Optimus truck, cool." she said.

I figured she liked the truck so I could gain her trust by taking her for a drive in my vehicle form; but Bumblebee would have to distract her friend for me while I interrogated Karen Brown. He seemed more than happy to distract her, while I interrogated the human known as Karen Brown.

"Want to go for a ride in my Camaro?" Bumblebee asked Carol Bradford.

"Really...?" she said in an excited tone as Bumblebee took her outside while I watched Karen.

"Would you like a ride in the truck?" I asked as Karen Brown lit up.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to put you out?" she says.

"It's not a problem, come on." I say.

I actually have to laugh to myself both humans aren't very careful, they don't know us at all and the trust, they have put into us is remarkable. I went to help her into my vehicle form but she got in without any trouble. She didn't strap herself in so I took the liberty which startles her immensely strike one for the Autobot leader. She looks at me with a puzzled look on her face as I tightened the seat belt.

"How...Did you do that?" she rattles.

"It's one of my many tricks, Ms Brown." She gets a little scared I can tell by the look in her optics.

"How do you know me, I don't even know you." she says as I scan for a remote location where we can talk privately and where I can get my answers.

"Yes you do, I am the one you so rudely said I should remove my snooty booty from your stories I'm TheBossBot." I said as her mouth opened as she tried the handle to door as I tightened the belt tighter. "You can't get away I can assure you of that." I said as she narrowed her eyes at me I just smirked.

Normally I am not like this but this human has grated right under my processors and I can't help but being a little rude with her. I usually reserve my hostility for Megatron and the Decepticons, but for some reason she has my circuits in bunched up knots with her own rudeness toward me. She started to struggle in the seat against the straps around her waist I have to admit she is fiery for a human.

"This is kidnapping, you idiot!" she snarled at me.

"No, I intend to bring you back to your dwelling, I just want answers." I said.

"What sort of answers?" she asked me as I arrived at an exceedingly deserted area removed the seatbelt and the second I did she tumbled out of my vehicle form and landed on her aft. "You did that on purpose, you jerk!" she yelled at me as I decided to have a little fun at her expense.

: Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz; Transform:

(Karen's POV)

I dusted off my jeans as I heard gears shifting and I spun around horrified to find the semi I was thrown out of was changing. I was staring up at Optimus Prime his arms and legs had the red and blue flames on them. He was the most awesome thing I had ever seen and he was real. I looked over startled to find Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet staring at me as well. I looked at Optimus Prime and he looked really furious you know that saying 'having a fit'; well that would be an understatement with Optimus Prime. I freaked big time.

"You're real...how is that even possible?" I asked as he reached for me but out of fear I took off running with a scream.

However running was actually kind of stupid especially when a 30 foot robot leader is after you. He had me within seconds and lifted me off of the ground. He eyed me angrily, and then walking up alongside of him was Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz.

"She smells greatly of fear." Ratchet said as I rolled my eyes at him.

I might have been terrified but I tend to get sarcastic I know that isn't too smart with alien robots. But hey no one ever said I was completely smart, which I proved all too many times dealing with Optimus Prime.

"Stop smelling my body!" I growled as Ratchet merely looked at me like I was some sort of toy to amuse him.

"This is what infuriated me in the beginning had you been more respectful and removed those stories I wouldn't have had to come here. But no you had to bait me into a fight, now you will answer my questions human known as Karen Brown." Optimus snapped as I looked down from his hand and had to fight the urge to hurl from the height.

"Look, I don't know what you have on Cybertron; but here on Earth we have the right to make stories there are some who make a living from it." I said as Optimus narrowed his optics at me.

"You never quit do you, human?" Ironhide demanded as his cannons warmed up.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be the good guys?" I demanded as I heard the whirl of Optimus's intakes.

"Good guys?" Ironhide growled. "We are Autobots not humans." was all he said.

I looked up at Optimus they couldn't be cruel there had to be goodness in them.

"I meant why are you being so cruel I thought that was Megatron's job or are you just like him?" I demanded and regretted my words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

The look that crossed Prime's face for the briefest of moments was pain it left within seconds but it was obvious he didn't like being compared to Megatron.

"I am not like Megatron." was all Prime said.

I frowned knowing I had hurt him I didn't mean to but this was just so strange to me.

"I'm sorry Optimus, I was wrong to say that." I said softly as Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz kept looking at each other.

"Optimus wouldn't ever do anything that Megatron is capable of he values life." Jazz said.

I gazed back at Prime he had offlined his optics then suddenly onlined them again.

"I am sorry I was rude to you, Karen Brown; I just needed to learn answers to why you knew so much about us. You seemed to know how our bodies worked and the transformations and this was troubling to me." Optimus said as I felt compelled to touch his face.

I think I confused him when I did that; but I was just letting him know I was sorry too and wanted to help.

"Okay, I will tell you." I said as Optimus's expression softened.

I took a deep breath and started to explain the whole thing to them.

"After I saw the two movies that Michael Bay made called Transformers I started to fiddle around in my cousin's garage where he repairs and builds cars. I built my own Transformer with the help of my cousin Tommy. It wasn't easy let me tell you but I managed to do it." I said as Ratchet moved in closer.

"How can you make a Transformer without a spark?" he asked me.

"Well, don't forget he isn't technically a Cybertronian he is an Earth bound Transformer." I said.

"Can it transform into a vehicle?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, I can contact him through this." I said showing Optimus my bracelet as all of them scanned the bracelet.

"Can we see your creation?" Prime asked.

"Sure, hang on." I said as I pressed a tiny button on the bracelet. "Robo, come in; its Karen..." I said.

"Karen, I detect you are not alone, do you need assistance?" Robo asked.

"Yes, a little just follow the tracking device I need to introduce you to some others okay?" I said.

"At once, Karen..." I heard him say.

It didn't take long for Robo to arrive he started out as a purple and orange flaming Z-28 but changed into a flaming purple and orange robot. He had blue eyes just like the Autobots his face reminded the others of Bumblebee's.

: Prime, you do realize who is going to be after her if they learn she can make Transformers:

: Yes, we are going to have to take her under our protection:

"He's cool, huh?" I asked as Optimus put me down onto the ground and sighed.

"This Transformer is very well constructed for a human..." Optimus said but paused.

"You have a but face." I said as he looked at me oddly. "Oh I just mean you're going to say but." I said laughing.

"But I am concerned about the Decepticons if Megatron learns of this I would hate to think of the lengths he'd go to possess your knowledge." Optimus said as he looked down at me his optics shining with a pained look. "By the way, there is no longer any Cybertron left; Megatron and the Decepticons destroyed our home. " he said as I could have sworn I saw his optics mist up.

"Where have you been living then?" I asked.

"We were living on our ship The Ark, but on our way here it was destroyed. So, we have no home anymore some other Autobots are living somewhere out in the solar system alone and scared. I have no way of knowing which Autobots have survived and which ones are offline." Optimus said as he misted up once more and I heard his vocal processors crackle with static as he walked away for a moment to gather his thoughts and composure.

It had to be so hard for him I felt bad for Optimus it had to be rough being a leader he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I wanted to help him somehow let him know I cared about his race no matter how different our races were we could learn from each other.

(Optimus's POV)

I was under the impression this human Karen Brown was going to be difficult to deal with and while yes she was at first. She seemed genuinely different to me now; I glanced down and saw the expression in her optics. She walked up to me and I lowered my hand for her to climb onto it. I brought her closer to my face and she did the most curious thing again, she moved closer and touched my face plates once more. Suddenly we all heard Bumblebee's engine roar as we watched him come to a halt, Carol Bradford stepped out of Bumblebee her optics wide.

"That's Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz!" Carol Bradford shouted as Bumblebee suddenly transformed and made her jump. "BUMBLEBEE!" the human known as Carol Bradford squealed in an annoying way.

Karen wanted me to put her down, but I wanted her to stay put in my servo. I felt a slight comfort with her near me; I did not know why I just knew I did. This human needed my protection and no matter how much she tended to irritate me I had sworn to protect all life.

"Karen Brown I am honor bond now I must protect you, until my spark flickers out I am now your guardian." I said bowing my head as I could sense my soldiers not liking my words.

I turned toward my men with a hard glare in my optics; this was far from debatable it was my job as the last Prime to preserve life not take it. Though I would be speaking illogical if I said I hadn't honestly wanted to hurt this little human in the beginning.

"I am honor bond you all know that, no matter what I felt like doing before." I replied as I glanced down at Carol Bradford when she coughed rather loudly.

"Hello not invisible what about me, don't I get a guardian too?" she asked.

"Do you wish to have a guardian?" I asked her as she made the circuit grinding squeal once more.

"Yes, I do!"

"Very well, who do you wish as a guardian?" I asked as she turned toward the last bot I thought she'd ask for.

"Him..." Carol Bradford said pointing toward Ironhide.

Ironhide looked shocked and rather aggravated and wound up because of it. Ironhide had never had a charge before, but I could see Carol Bradford was a handful. This could be very interesting outcome for several reasons, most likely scenarios to unfold. Well the obvious being Ironhide just plain being rude or Ironhide just warming up his cannons and removing her altogether. Ironhide was loyal to me and the best mech any leader and friend could ask for, but he wasn't that tolerable of other life forms, especially those that grated under his circuits. However out of the two scenarios I could see the latter happening I really could, Ironhide could be a real glitch sometimes. I felt Karen Brown moving in my hand, which caused me to watch her intently.

"Optimus...?" Karen Brown said.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked as Karen Brown watched me.

"Well, as you know where we live is out in the middle of nowhere with a big piece of ground. No one can see you walk around in robot form on the property or in the fields; you'd have a lot of privacy. So, I was thinking you could stay there, if that's okay with you?"Karen Brown asked me as I smiled back at her.

Humans were remarkable creatures; they could come across as irritating little pests, then do a complete turn around and do something quite honorable. It surprised me a great deal, mostly because this planet had a reputation for war brutal wars. There were others on this planet who would think they were better than others. In that respect, some humans were no better than Decepticons thinking they were better than others. I was taught to respect all forms of life and I must admit in the beginning I disliked the human Karen Brown very much. She had grated my circuits with some of her messages I glanced down at her. She was really relatively intelligent to build a transformer was quite inventive. Bumblebee seemed to like Robo they wandered off so Bumblebee could study it. However I was more concerned with how Ironhide and the human Carol Bradford would get along.

(Ironhide's POV)

I glared down at the little human how dare she pick me; she kept looking at me with those optics of hers.

"WHAT!"

"Can I sit on your hand like Karen is with Prime?" she had the nerve to ask me.

I sneered at the little human, but my optics went to Optimus and he looked at me sternly. I knew that look; I growled but lowered my hand for her to get on. I do not understand how Optimus can be so chummy with these creatures, especially that Karen Brown! She was disrespecting toward our leader and he was furious with her. However now, he was her guardian; because he feared the Decepticons would be after her. He felt she needed protecting serve her right if she got squished by Megatron. I saw Carol Bradford staring at me and the expression on her face she must have been talking to me and I was ignoring her. I was good at that REALLY good at that, but it must have offended the human.

"Optimus, it's okay; I don't need a guardian." the human in my hand said, as I lowered my hand with her in it. "I just wanted to be included but it's okay really." she said as she headed further away from me.

I saw the expression on my leader's face I growled and lowered my hand once more toward her.

"Get on..." I growled as she merely looked at my hand and then looked up at me and shook her head.

The human smirked at me and got back on my hand. She sat down on my hand and seemed rather proud of herself. I happened to gaze over at her friend Karen Brown who was smiling at Carol Bradford like it was some inside amusement that I was not clued into at all; this did not amuse me that they felt it necessary to do this. Humans were puzzling very puzzling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

(Ironhide's POV)

We were all heading back to the humans dwelling and Carol Bradford was sitting in my seat and grating on my last circuit. She was squirming constantly and touching me I growled trying to scare her, I should have known she wouldn't scare that easily. Then she was fiddling with my radio dial trying to find something she wanted to hear and settled on some circuit crushing noise, which was just too much.

"ENOUGH TURN THAT NOISE OFF!" I roared as she had the nerve to laugh at me.

I grumbled and growled and then spoke.

"Do I not even intimidate you at all?" I demanded.

This caused only a loud snort and cackle from her.

"No, not so much." she said as I grumbled once more at her. "You're a sweet bot, Ironhide." she said as I felt disgusted.

I am far from sweet I am the Autobot weapon's specialist I strike fear into the sparks of Decepticons, I am not SWEET! I decided I would show this human I was not sweet; I sent magnetic pulses through my seat hitting her body. She groaned, but to my dismay not from pain. I remained quiet for the rest of the trip back to their house, while the only thing the echoed in my vehicle form was Carol Bradford's snickers like she won something. It wasn't until we were almost there that I spoke once more, and this to my delight startled her when I did speak again.

"What kind of human are you?" I snapped in frustration as she snickered at me once more.

"The kind that gets what she wants, regardless of the fight and battle ahead." she said poking my steering wheel. "And right now, I want a certain weapons specialist to trust me and be nice to me." Carol Bradford said as I grumbled.

I wondered if Optimus was having just as much problems with his charge, however Optimus wanted his charge but me I was roped into this and I hated it.

(Karen's POV)

Optimus was so quiet I reached over to the dash, and ran my hand over it gently; and to my surprise the whole cab reacted to my touch.

"Optimus, are you okay?" I asked. "You're so quiet."

I heard his engine rumble and at first I thought he wouldn't answer.

"I am fine; Karen Brown just in deep thought is all." Optimus said.

I sat there feeling a tremendous surge of guilt over how I treated Optimus through those replies on that website granted I didn't know it was him. I still can't believe that he was real I leaned back against the seat as his seatbelt tightened around me.

"You wiggle around too much." he noted.

I bit my bottom lip he was obviously still peeved at me about everything, regardless of being my guardian.

"I'm really sorry, Prime." I said as I sighed, and just tried not to infuriate and irritate the leader of a race of beings, that could just as easily squish me if he chose too. "I am really sorry for those things I said to you on the replies to those horrible reviews you gave me." I said as his engine roared angrily at me. "Okay, what is it?" I asked after awhile when he refused to answer me.

Silence...

I swear this robot was getting on my last nerve now, I didn't ask for his protection, but he insisted so why was he acting so weird to me. I sighed and narrowed my eyes at the dash, this was so frustrating.

"If you have some sort of infuriation with me why did you push the fact to protect me and be my guardian? You could easily just let Megatron and the Decepticons find me and do whatever to me. But no you offered and now give me the silent treatment, just answer me why did you bother?" I asked as he remained silent.

I narrowed my eyes and continued to run my hand over his seat his engine rumbled more when I did. Did he like that? I ran my hand over his seat once more and his engine revved louder, this made me smile slightly amused. So, the big intimidating boss bot does have a weakness after all, I smirked as I continued to stroke his seat earning a growl from Optimus.

"STOP..." he snarled as I saw my house approaching.

: Ratchet, Ironhide, I am going into the field area with Karen Brown; watch the other human while I am gone:

: Affirmative Prime:

I kept my arms crossed until I saw we passed my house and he was going into the open fields toward the hidden hill. I gulped realizing I must have made him exceptionally livid if he was taking me away from the others. He opened the passenger door and removed the seatbelt.

"Get out, now!" he ordered as I frowned and got out of the cab.

I heard the gears whirl around in place and I watched in complete and utter bewilderment as he changed into his robot form. He watched me for a second and then went over to the hill and sat down. I could hear his intakes whirling and he was quiet for a while except for his intakes.

"Come here please, Karen Brown." he said to me as I obeyed him and he lowered his hand to me and I climbed onto it.

He placed me onto his shoulder and my hands automatically gripped his smokestack, as I heard his intakes once more. I hated heights I really did, but didn't say anything to Optimus he seemed distracted by something and I wasn't really sure by what.

(Optimus's POV)

This human was touching me while in my cab; she kept running her hands all over me. I usually do not respond to touches like that; however her tender caresses held an effect and I had to put a stop to any growing affection she might start having toward me. She was human and it would be unsightly for me to be with another species.

"You must not touch me in the manner you were doing before, it is not recommended for Cybertronians to carry on with any other species. I am a leader and it's unfitting for me to be with a lesser being." I started to say.

"So, that's the reason for this little side trip here to warn the little human to keep her hands to herself and keep her affections and emotions to herself." Karen Brown said which was a blow to my circuits her vocals sounded harsh not like they were before; but what had I expected I had just rejected her.

I had learned humans were relatively sensitive especially the femmes of this planet. She fell quiet then; insulted I would assume.

"Look its cool, I wasn't planning on trying to seduce you; I'm a lesser being remember? Besides, the last time I checked you were a robot it's not like you can..."

"Feel things...?" I answered slightly insulted by the remark.

Humans always surmised things before they knew the facts, we were sentient beings we felt emotions maybe not the way they did. But we grieved and we felt love, we felt all of it just differently.

"We feel things I would think YOU of all humans would know that. You seem to know all about us, you couldn't guess that we felt things like your species. Your species say they love one another, but when your other half dies do you die as well? Does your spark or heart rather stop beating when they leave you? When we really love another and are spark merged with them ..." I stopped as pain suddenly seized my spark.

Why was I talking to her about this it made no sense to me, it was illogical to speak of such things to this little life form. There she went again touching me she was touching my face plates tenderly almost hesitantly. I was conflicted really conflicted I wanted her to stop, but part of me wanted her to keep doing it. She must have sensed she was doing something wrong and she stopped her hand moving quickly away like she had been burned.

"Leave me..." was all I could say as I lowered her to the ground.

She looked at me there was something in her optics that screamed unhappiness like she was lost, but she just shook her head. There was something in those eyes of hers that held me as she spoke to me.

"You made a mistake I don't need protecting I never needed protecting not when I was a child and certainly not now. You're nothing like I thought you'd be a proud sentient being who cares about others, but you're not - not really." she said as her words cut me to the quick my spark tightened and I watched her pained by her words.

"You still feel I am like Megatron?" I asked.

"No, I don't think that." she said as I looked at her.

"I care."

"Prove it then." she all but snapped at me.

"I am protecting you, am I not?" I asked her.

"Yes, you are..." she said as she touched me yet again.

I felt her tiny hand on my leg, it was such a small gesture but it was enough to send my spark pulsating. Oh Primus what was she doing to me? It was then she floored my spark with her next words, it was almost like she was clashing with her own emotions.

"You don't want to be here, admit it; your only here because of those damn stories! You win, I'll take them down and you can leave." she said her vocals cracked as I spun around not wanting her to simply dismiss me like that.

"Karen Brown, wait...I am ordering you to STOP!" I shouted as I realized that might not have been the most logical words to say to her.

"You order me?" she remarked as I rose to my pedes. "I am not one of your men that you can just order around at the snap of your finger." she said as I needed her to quiet down. "I am not some..."

Silence...

(Karen's POV)

I suddenly felt lips on mine and arms around my body my eyes closed as I found a punishing kiss affecting me strongly.

"What was that for?" I asked as our lips parted.

"I needed to make you silent and that seemed like the logical way to accomplish that." he said as I smirked at him.

"Why are you perplexing me for? First, you say no touching and then now what do you do...You plant a knee dropping soul stirring kiss on my lips, why are you sending mixed signals to me? Are you mentally challenged, Optimus?" I finally asked as he made a strange sound while his arms dropped from my waist.

"I am sorry forgive my..."

I was tired of his apologizing I was going to send this crazy Autobot leader a message one way or the other. I pushed his holoform against his robot form startling him by the look in his eyes.

"Now, you'll see how we do things here on Earth." I said as I pressed my lips against his running my hand close to his butt.

It wasn't long before I heard him moan and change the holoform from looking human to back to his human size version of him. I felt his lip plates grab my neck pulling the skin as he spoke his tone shaky and not at all like it was before.

"You are infuriating and yet you have managed to work yourself into my circuits. I do not understand how this can possibly be, but you have..."

"SHOW ME YOU'RE SPARK." I ordered as he gave me a stunned look his optics shining brightly.

I ran my hands over his chest plates and smiled at him as he merely looked at me like I had two heads or was speaking some strange language.

"I cannot, Karen Brown we do not just show our sparks..." Prime said as I ran my fingers over his chest plates.

"I could do it myself." I simply said as he suddenly pushed me away his optics unreadable as his holoform disappeared and he glared at me.

"LEAVE ME, NOW!" he roared angrily as I nodded and took off running back to the house.

I ran into the house and didn't bother to say anything to anyone; the one robot that came after me was my own creation. He stared at me and saw me crying and felt so bad for me as he walked into the family room and placed a servo on my shoulder.

"He doesn't like me." was all I said.

"I always will like you, Karen; you are my forever friend." Robo said as I threw my arms around his neck and just cried.

I didn't know that Bumblebee's holoform was watching hearing the conversation as I cried.

"I shouldn't have written those stupid stories EVER..." I cried as Bumblebee looked sad as he left and went back to the others.

(Bumblebee's POV)

I never knew humans had that much lubrication in their bodies, but she leaked so badly. I knew from the conversation the human Karen Brown cared for my leader and if I knew my leader he would fight it all the way. I had to find a way to make Optimus see Karen Brown as more than just his charge he had to see her as someone he could care for like he had once for Elita-1. However this would require being devious and I knew the other bot that would help me. Of course, I needed to talk him into helping me I mean after all he was the medical officer and had wanted to get Optimus involved romantically with someone.

(Ratchet's POV)

I watched half heartedly as Karen Brown had ran into her house, it was apparent things were not going the way Optimus had planned. I saw Bumblebee transform and head toward me with THAT look in his optics. Oh great, he wanted something and it was probably a scheme that would require me helping him.

"We need to talk, Ratchet." Bumblebee said as I listened to his concerns and stopped him right off the bat.

"No, if he doesn't want to get involved with her I am not going to force him." I said.

"You said yourself he needed someone that he was lonely and needed a distraction." Bumblebee said.

"A distraction is one thing she could be a mild distraction but a mate, it's just not possible she has no spark. You and I both know spark merge help appease the emotions that rage through our circuits." I said as Bumblebee and I watched as the human known as Karen Brown and her little Transformer creation sped off. "Where is she going?" I mumbled. "Follow her, Bumblebee." I ordered as Bumblebee transformed and went off after her.

(Karen's POV)

I didn't care where we drove off too just as long as it was away from the Autobots and Optimus Prime. What I didn't know was I was being followed from the air by an F-22 Raptor or more to the point Starscream. Robo headed for the look out a relatively private area no one went there; and unfortunately because of that it would be a perfect place for a Decepticon to try and grab me. At this point, I didn't care about that not really. Robo pulled up and changed into robot form just as I heard jet engines behind us. I spun around seeing Starscream in robot staring at me his blood red optics glaring down at me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

Yeah like that'll work I thought to myself as he laughed; well more like a cackle then a laugh.

"Come here, fleshling." he growled as Robo got in front of me. "You must be the fleshling's little creation my master wants you and you fleshy." Starscream snarled reaching for us as a cannon blast ripped through Starscream's shoulder making him growl loudly as he spun around seeing Bumblebee. "You dare think you can take me down, Autobot? You're a scout, you ridiculous little Autobot!" Starscream said. "Do not foolishly think you are fighting Barricade, Autobot; I am Megatron's second in command!" Starscream yelled as he took out his Null ray firing at Bumblebee who managed to dodge the ray.

Starscream suddenly found himself facing Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Optimus.

"I'll be back fleshling you can't hide behind the Autobots forever!" Starscream shouted as he jumped up into the air and transformed taking off.

I couldn't look at the Autobots especially Optimus Prime, but when I did chance a look they all looked fundamentally peeved. Optimus damn near stomped over toward me his blue optics just spitting out irritation and anger.

"What were you thinking?" Optimus demanded of me.

"I needed to clear my head and you obviously didn't want me around you, so I wasn't going to bother you. You don't want me touching you; you don't want the poor little human to cause any unnecessary problems in your life. Heaven forbid you might actually like me as more than your charge I didn't ask for this; all I did was write stories. Why you ask? I don't know probably because I like the Transformers you guys are cool. I am done, Optimus I give up I am taking down those stories and getting rid of everything about you and the Autobots and I want you gone!" I yelled as I headed for Robo but Optimus growled at me scaring me as he reached for me. "Hey, let me go!" I ordered.

"You don't give the orders I do; we're not going anywhere and neither are your stories. You have a bit of an attitude, human!" he roared as I dangled helplessly between his fingers as my friend and creation Robo smirked. "That attitude will get you killed if you are not careful, there is no way Megatron or Starscream would put up with that attitude of yours. It's that very attitude that brought us here in the first place; your remarks to me were uncalled for and..." he stopped and just stared at me.

(Optimus's POV)

I stopped in mid sentence as I saw her start to leak from her eyes, it was a curious thing to watch humans leak. She was a feisty little human; I'd give her that she stood up to me. It pained me for some reason that she wanted us to leave though.

"Do you really want me to stop being your guardian and us to leave you?" I asked her.

"No..." was all she said as she sniffed.

"Then why did you yell at me like that and order us to leave you?" I asked her.

"I was hurt and angry; I say a lot of things when I am hurt and angry." Karen Brown said as I lowered her so I could transform.

She got into my cab and stretched out in my cab falling asleep; I used my holoform of my human size robot form and carried her inside the house. Carol Bradford stayed with Ironhide outside in his vehicle form, while I decided to stay with Karen Brown. I still wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing or not, it was so long since Elita-1 and Karen Brown was a human. I knew I could use my interface cable with her, but I was apprehensive very apprehensive. I watched her sleeping in her recharge area with her long blonde hair spread out and Primus help me she looked so innocent lying there like that. I sat on the recharging berth and ran a servo over her face as her eyes snapped open watching me. I just returned the gaze felt my spark threaten to pulse quicker.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

I was silent at first not sure what I really wanted, she sat up and sighed. My fingers went to her face and moved them all over it. She was really rather pleasant looking she looked vaguely mystified as I leaned closer she could be a pleasant distraction. I thought as my lip plates touched hers I felt her stiffen like she would fight me, but she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my body. I needed to interface with her, Primus it had been way too long.

"I want to interface with you, Karen Brown." I said as she frowned I am guessing the wording confused her.

So, I quickly scanned the internet for a proper meaning for her to understand and found several, however she beat me to it.

"You want to sleep with me?" she asked her green optics looking rather sad.

I had assumed she wanted to interface with me she kept touching me enough; it wasn't until she smiled and moved over inviting me into her recharge berth. I joined her and slowly pinned her to the recharge berth it was a shame she was human Transformers interfacing was something done roughly and painfully. She was human and could end up being killed if I let loose like I usually did not something I wanted in my memory banks. She was looked at me oddly.

"Can you feel me touching you?" she asked.

"Yes, I can." I said as I let my interface cable slid out and let it slid over every place on her body receiving all the data as her body jerked at each response to my cable.

I smiled to myself oh how I wished she was a Transformer, oh Primus how I would go at her body then. She started to moan as the data heading into my spark from my interface cable went wild. She was sending way too much data at once; I was shocked at how much she was responding to me. I processed the data quickly she was sweaty and she was growing more and more excited. But it was something else that held me, it was her heart. My cable moved directly over her heart and it read something strange. She cared about me; that can't be right why would she care for me like that?

However as our sensations heated up I had no idea there were recordings taken place a trick Megatron would later use against me in the worse possible way.

(Megatron's POV)

Starscream arrived naturally failing to bring the girl and the creation, but I was rather pleased that the other idea had worked for a change. Frenzy had placed recording devices so I could plan my next plots for grabbing that little squishy. I was disgusted my brother had the nerve to interface with that flesh creature. It was disgusting even for him. But apparently the fool was lonely for attention and only wanted to interface that I could use to my advantage. Starscream stood before me watching the screen as I was and he spit oil out of his mouth.

"That's disgusting!" Starscream snarled. "Does your brother have no shame?" he snarled.

"Apparently not...But at least I know my new plan won't fail, my brother will wish he stayed out of this creature's life." I growled as I watched the screen watching my brother seem to enjoy the flesh creature's body.

I can remember in my memory banks how he spark merged with Elita-1 at least he had the decency to merge and interface with one of his own species, but this was wrong in all sense of the word. She was a flesh creature a disgusting flesh bag; however this one was different she was able to create one of our kind. She obviously showed some intelligence that was few and far between for this useless race. I heard the sounds of two femme voices and turned my optics toward them as a sneer played on my mouth.

"Very good, you two look perfect. Now, we see how my brother tries to explain you to his little flesh toy." I snarled as I gazed the two femmes in front of me who were dead ringers for Elita-1 and Chromia.

(Karen's POV)

I lay quietly in bed watching Optimus recharging I was slightly confused I did not understand him; he acted like he wanted me. Then he'd push me away and now he did what Transformers called interfacing with me. I reached over sliding my fingers over his face his body was far from cold it was warm. It wasn't until I laid my head down on his chest plates over his spark that I felt him stir which was due to the fact I had moved close to his life force. I could feel his hand move onto my back and then to my hair tangling his metal fingers into my hair.

"That was an incredible feeling before what you did to me." I said as I heard him chuckle softly as he rolled on top of me pinning my arms his expression hard and unyielding as his optics never stopped gazing at me.

This was the most intense moment and I wished it would end, unfortunately I was about to get a rather rude awakening.

: Optimus, you better get out here:

I heard Optimus growl as his gaze never left mine.

: What is it, Ratchet:

: Prime, someone is here to see you:

I saw the expression on Optimus's face his optics was dilating; I noticed they did that when he was interfacing with me. So, I gathered he was becoming however Autobots get when they are aroused.

: WHO, I AM BUSY:

: Elita-1:

I could sense the change in him as his holoform flickered and disappeared without anything being said to me. I heard Carol running in with tears in her eyes, she ran right to me as I was dreading something bad was about to happen.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ironhide and Optimus's spark mates are here." Carol said as my heart sank.

"What?"

I opened the window and heard the Autobots conversation they didn't even bother to hide anything from us. Robo walked away from them his own optics showing anger toward the Autobot leader and weapons specialist.

"I see you've been busy while I have been gone and with a human no less." Elita-1 said in a snide tone.

"Elita, she means nothing to me I wanted a little pleasure you can't deny me that, besides I thought you were dead." Optimus said as I realized alien robots were no different than the men on Earth.

Elita-1 glanced up seeing me and smiled and walked toward the window the look in her optics was evil which I found odd for an Autobot.

"Looks like you were only a distraction, human; it's me he wants not you." she said as she turned around heading for the woods. "Come on Optimus, I'll show you just how much I missed you." she purred as Optimus watched her disappear into the woods.

He glanced over at me and headed toward me.

"Karen..."

"Get away from me." I snarled as he made a strange robotic sound and turned and left.

I screamed and started pummeling the wall and then smashed my hand into the mirrored closet door as my heart broke into tiny pieces. I saw my precious blood run from the cuts on my hands as Ratchet, Bumblebee and Jazz used their holoform's and came rushing into the house. It was like everything was in slow motion when Ratchet was fixing my hands.

(Ratchet's POV)

Slagging little human, what was wrong with her doing this to herself? I knew she was hurting not just from physical but emotional wounds also. She was crying very hard I had no choice but to give her a sedative, she was working herself into sheer hysterics. I laid her on her recharging berth and she was recharging almost instantly. I left the two human femmes alone while Robo watched them I scanned Robo and found he had a strong hatred for Optimus. He was obviously very close to the human Karen Brown and knew she was upset was putting it mildly. She was catatonic to the point of wanting to harm herself because of this. I must admit I don't recall Elita being so cruel she was usually such an even tempered femme. True, she was devoted completely to Optimus; she would never be malicious or spiteful to any species.

"How is she?" Jazz asked.

"She's hurting she feels betrayed." I said as Bumblebee made a whining sound and looked toward the house.

"What was he thinking of when he interfaced with her if he truly didn't care about her?" Bumblebee finally asked.

"Did Ironhide interface with her friend?" Jazz asked.

"No, thank Primus for little things." I said. "But Optimus I smelled her scent all over him, slagging little glitch." I said as Robo walked out Jazz nodded toward the human based creation.

"Is she awake?" I asked.

"No, you will tell your leader to leave her alone, if he doesn't I will find a way to destroy him." Robo said as I saw the glare form on Jazz and Bumblebee's face plates.

"Are you threatening are leader?" Jazz demanded.

"Your leader is a fraud; he takes what he wants from innocent life forms. If he touches her again I will kill him." Robo said as he turned and left us.

"That little half breed bot." Jazz snarled.

"Stop, you know fool well he can't hurt Optimus he isn't even Cybertronian nor does he have weapons. He is just mad over his creator being hurt, he will get over it." I said.

(Robo's POV)

I watched Karen sleeping she looked so helpless when she slept, although she looked helpless to me all the time. She was hurting that Autobot leader used her for his selfish reasons and now that his lover who was supposedly dead returns he treats Karen like she was nothing to him. I moved closer toward Karen and felt her face as I felt something in my eyes. I reached up and felt the wet substance and saw Carol had come back into the room.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked her showing her the substance. "I am leaking like you and Karen do?" I said.

Carol smiled sadly.

"I think some of Karen's emotions and feelings were transferred into you, Robo." she said as I frowned. "I think that's why you were so angry at Optimus Prime; you're possessive of Karen and want her safe." Carol told me.

"I will extinguish his life force if he hurts her anymore, I will find a way to kill him." I snarled as she just shook her head no.

"Karen wouldn't want you to become evil and go on a rampage, you know that right?" she asked me as I nodded and slowly lay by Karen's side wanting to keep her safe.

(Ironhide's POV)

Something was not right I wanted this to be real but it was not; this wasn't my Chromia I knew my Chromia. I tried to get information from this femme, but she was just not talking.

"Get up!" I ordered yanking her up to her pedes.

I brought her out to the others and prayed to Primus he was as observant as I had been.

(Optimus's POV)

I can't believe I let myself get taken in by this pile of scrap metal, my Elita was gone forever and now I had one small sliver of happiness with that human who drove me nuts. Of course, even that would be gone now, there was no way she'd want me after this.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Doesn't really matter who I am the plan worked; it hurt and drew a wedge between you and your human; Megatron knew it would." she snarled.

"Megatron...Damn...?"

(Karen's POV)

I woke up and had to get out of here Optimus's betrayal still fresh in my mind.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked me.

"Out..." I said.

"I'm going too." I heard Carol say.

I nodded as we headed outside Robo was right behind us, when it happened it was so quick neither Carol nor I were even prepared. Starscream sent missiles toward the Autobots to keep them from helping us. Robo transformed and Carol and I rushed into Robo and he took off, I could hear Optimus's voice yelling for us to stop. I wouldn't have stopped no matter what he had hurt me I couldn't trust him and I was a fool for thinking I could. We ended up having a tank, cop car coming after us; but the tank was not too smart. He fired and when Robo flipped over and transformed the tank sent missiles at Robo never leaving him a chance.

"ROBO...!" I screamed.

"Run... Karen...Ruuuu...n..." Robo stammered before shutting down.

We ran but we didn't get far another jet roared overhead and I realized it was Megatron. He transformed in midair and grabbed Carol and I as Starscream landed and waited for Megatron to put us into his cockpit. A seatbelt kept us from moving as we were taken prisoner by the leader of the Decepticons.

(Optimus's POV)

When we arrived and found Robo destroyed, there was absolutely no way to save him. I felt a heavy weight on my servos this was my fault I had caused this youngling to be destroyed. It was my fault Karen Brown and Carol Bradford were now in Megatron's servos. I will free them both somehow and then leave Karen Brown's life forever she doesn't need me messing up her life anymore than I have already done. I caused her robot friend's death and her capture I hurt her with interfacing with her and then acting like it didn't mean anything to me. But the truth be told everything about her mattered to me not just the interfacing but her as well; but somehow I felt that wasn't going to matter now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

(Karen's POV)

I looked over at Carol her eyes were wide with fear; we were in some sort warehouse and in a cage. It was then Megatron and Starscream came stalking into the room forcing my blood to run cold with fear. Megatron had some sort of throne he was sitting in; while Starscream came closer to us his optics glowing ruby red.

"I am afraid in the heat of battle your first creation was destroyed, which means you WILL create a new one for me, fleshling." Megatron ordered.

"You killed Robo!" I exclaimed. "You can both rot in hell I won't do anything for you!" I yelled as Megatron was up within seconds.

"You will do exactly what I want; human or I will torture your little friend over there." Megatron snarled as I pulled Carol protectively closer against me.

Starscream and Megatron glanced toward the opened door as a police car rushed in spinning and transforming into Barricade as Frenzy ran up toward Megatron.

"Fake femme's offlined, Megatron..." Frenzy said as realization hit me Elita-1 and Chromia the real ones were actually dead and the ones that were back at the house must have been replicas to draw a wedge between us and the Autobots.

"Carol, listen to me." I whispered. "Ironhide and Optimus were tricked they still might care, Megatron tricked them with facsimiles of the female Autobots." I whispered as she looked at me realizing what I was saying. "We have to get away from here somehow and get to Optimus and the Autobots." I said softly.

"How do we do that?" Carol asked.

"I'm not sure." I said as Frenzy jumped onto the cage clicking and growling at us.

We screamed as Frenzy kept trying to scare us.

"Stop scaring the fleshy's, Frenzy!" Megatron yelled as his optics turned toward me. "Are you going to obey me, fleshling or do I have to let one of my men have fun with the other fleshling?" Megatron snarled as he reached for me.

"KAREN, LOOK OUT!" Carol screamed as Megatron grabbed me pulling me out of the cage.

"SHOW ME!" he ordered. "Or do I have to get him to pull the information painfully from your miserable tiny little brain." Megatron snarled as another robot came in one that I dreaded.

I knew all too well who he was it was Soundwave the Decepticon who could read minds painfully. He had strange methods of getting the information Megatron wanted. I wasn't looking forward to letting him use whatever means he used to steal information from my mind. I still was silent as he had some peculiar looking tentacles come out of his body.

"Get away from me!" I cried.

"**Cries and screams are music to my ears, fleshling; I hope you scream loud and long." Soundwave snarled as I tried to fight Megatron's grasp on my body.**

**Soundwave slid one, then another of his tentacles** onto my head and was seeing flashes of information just not what Megatron wanted to know.

"She cares for Optimus Prime...deeply." Soundwave announced as I suddenly let my mind go blank thinking of absolutely nothing. "She's smart she emptied her mind I cannot find anything now." Soundwave hissed removing his tentacles from my head.

Megatron brought me closer to his face.

"Do not be under the impression I will not hurt you to get what I want, flesh bag; I will do what I must to get the information you possess." Megatron said as he threw me back into the cage. "Miserable, insect!" he roared as Carol crawled over to me.

"You hurt her!" I heard Carol exclaim.

"I wouldn't have to hurt her if she obeyed me I will get what I want from her one way or the other." Megatron said as he transformed and took off with Starscream following him.

Soundwave, Barricade and Frenzy left as well; I figured we were alone until a much smaller robot rolled up. He had food a couple bags of chips and handed them to us and some water.

"Thank you." we said as he nodded.

"Why are you defying Megatron?" he asked.

"Because, he won't let us go even if we do as he wants us to do; he'll kill us no matter what I do; he is evil." I said as the robot lowered his head.

"I am wheelie." he said. "I'm not like the others but still you shouldn't disobey Megatron and the others." Wheelie said as I wondered if this little robot could get a message to Optimus and the Autobots.

"Wheelie, would you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Wheelie asked.

"Go to this address and tell Optimus Prime where we are, please would you do that for me?" I asked as he hesitated for a minute fear very clearly written in those red optics of his.

"No, they will whack me If I betray them, no...no...Can't." Wheelie said as I had to resort to a girl's secret weapon that I figured would work with this little guy.

"Please, Wheelie." I begged as I forced tears to fall.

"No, no, no; no leaking optics I'll help." Wheelie said. "Give me the address." he said as I wrote down the address for him.

"Thank you, Wheelie."

We suddenly heard another voice in another cage and the person was lying down Carol and I looked at the person with a frown.

"Who is that?" Carol asked.

"Seer...She's the last from the red planet Megatron captured her Seers see the future and will grant your heart's desire." Wheelie said.

"What makes them grant your heart's desire?" I asked.

"Someone who is pure of heart and does only to help others can free her." Wheelie said.

"I don't get it why would Megatron want her then, he is evil." Carol asked.

"She sees the future and he figures he can trick her." Wheelie said.

She was the last of her kind she should be free not in a cage I had an idea on how to free her.

"Help me swing the cage, Carol." I said as she helped me make the cage swing toward the Seer's cage I reached out and grabbed the side of her cage. "Give me your hand, please." I said as she turned toward us and I almost lost my breath she was beautiful.

She had shining ruby red hair and emerald green eyes and when she spoke her voice was like music. I had never ever heard such a thing before; it startled me for a minute as we helped her come over to our cage.

"Thank you, Karen Brown and Carol Bradford..." she said as we stared at her oddly because she knew our names.

"Wheelie, take her out of here." I said as he looked like he was going to protest.

"That is two favors now." Wheelie complained as he reached up and grabbed the Seer taking her out complaining as he did.

"Why didn't we escape with Wheelie and that Seer?" Carol asked me.

"Because she was the last of her kind and needed to be rescued, besides it would draw too much attention to Wheelie if he had everybody. Besides, the Seer was smaller than us and bound to draw less attention to herself than us." I said. "Wheelie will get to Optimus and the Autobots, you'll see." I said.

"I hope you're right." Carol whispered.

"Yeah, so am I." I said. "So, am I."

(Optimus's POV)

I stood away from my men staring out into space just thinking. I had never been driven to distraction like this before that little human femme had my thoughts and memories swirling with only one logical resource to come to. I was lost without Karen Brown, could I really just leave and walk away from her and never look back? No, I couldn't maybe some human could but I am not human. I need her something about her called to my spark. She took my loneness away the war left me with scars both physical and mental as humans would say. I have made decisions as a leader I would have to live with I have a heavy spark because of those decisions. My memory banks remember every lost Autobot, the day, everything from how they lost their spark and who took it. I just wanted a chance for a little happiness, someone I can be with who can be there for the good and the bad. I bent down and picked up Robo's head as I turned my head away from my men, while my optics leaked moisture from the weight of the world being placed on my servos. I suddenly felt Ratchet's servo on my shoulders.

"Optimus...?"

I heard my own whirl of intakes as my spark felt lonely and it called to her. She was human and wasn't Cybertronian, but yet my spark hurt it cried out for her.

"We'll get her back; we'll get both of them back." Ratchet said.

"Will she even want me back, Ratchet?" I asked him. "Or have I alienated her from me forever without hope of her ever wanting me back?" I asked him as my spark raced with fear that threatened to swallow me up whole like a black hole.

I could see alerts flashing I was overheating from the worry and weight of all the problems I was facing. The next thing I knew my long time friend and medical officer was holding me. I was their leader I had to be strong, but everything was crashing before me I was losing my control on everything. I was trying to stay strong as a leader; while my own body was flashing warning of impending stasis if the overheating wasn't cooled. My fans weren't cooling me down my body was too massive and overheating came fast when I was so worried like this.

"Optimus, I am speaking to you as your medical officer, you need to release this tension and do it now." Ratchet said as the warnings flashed more wildly.

"No, I can't I'm your Prime and leader... I must be strong..." I said slowly as I felt my optics dim slightly.

"Shut it, Prime! I am ordering you as a medical emergency you need to release your pain and do it now. Let it out, before you overheat from exhaustion." he yelled at me as I just shook my head. "You are a stubborn glitch, Optimus Prime!" Ratchet shouted.

(Ratchet's POV)

Our leader could be one obstinate robot when he wanted to be, I knew he would be beating himself up about the destruction of that human created Transformer.

"She will forgive you, because it wasn't your fault, Optimus." I said.

Silence...

"Sir, did you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." Optimus whispered as I watched his optics dim slightly as he continued to blame himself for what had happened.

However none of us knew what was about to happen, if we had it would have shocked all of us completely.

(Carol's POV)

Karen was my best friend in the entire world, but I had no idea she was so courageous in all the years I've known her I had no idea. But I saw someone who regardless of her fear she stood up to him, but I wondered if she would be able to stand up to him once he learned she helped the Seer escape and turned Wheelie on him. We both heard the jet engines at once and Megatron and Starscream came stalking in heading straight for us.

"Have you wisely agreed to give me the information I am waiting for?" Megatron asked as I saw Starscream narrow his optics and head for the other cage.

"The Seer is gone, Lord Megatron!" Starscream exclaimed as Karen and I exchanged worried glances.

Megatron turned from us to Starscream, then back to us. The look in his optics turned from anger, to hatred and then it shined with murderous intent.

"You filthy insects had something to do with this, didn't you?" Starscream demanded.

"We are here, that cage is there. Hello, you do the math." Karen grumbled as Megatron spun around and reached into the cage grabbing Karen.

"Come here, filthy human." Megatron snarled as he was cutting her air off she couldn't breathe.

"Please...I can't breathe..." Karen begged.

"What's the matter, fleshling; does your pathetic shell need air?" Starscream snarled.

"Where is the Seer?" Megatron roared.

"I don't know what you're talking about please." Karen begged as Megatron snarled and threw her back into the cage.

"Wheelie, get in here!" Megatron ordered as I pulled Karen over holding her.

"Are you, alright?" I asked her as I noticed blood on her lips.

I freaked out completely she had to be bleeding internally for her to be coughing up blood.

"You idiot, she's bleeding internally; you can't get your information that way if she dies now can you?" I demanded as Megatron moved closer and growled.

"Doctor, get over here; see to the girl." Megatron ordered as a small spider like robot was suddenly put into the cage.

He had a German accent oh wonderful, I liked the German speak usually but hello not from a Decepticon. He looked over Karen and looked at Megatron shaking his head.

"Be careful, Lord Megatron; she is injured. Squishes are very fragile." the spider bot said.

"Fix her and be quick about it and where is that little pest Wheelie?" Megatron demanded as he suddenly stopped and turned slowly around toward us once more.

It was almost like a light bulb went off in that stupid head of his; he shook the cage annoying the little German spider bot.

"You got Wheelie to assist you, and then you rescued the Seer and he left with her, didn't he?" Megatron said as Karen remained silent as well as I did. "BARRICADE, you and Frenzy find him and return him here ALIVE before he reaches my brother and his weaklings." Megatron ordered as Karen sat up slightly amused that Megatron was having such a bad day now.

"Optimus isn't weak do you honestly think his compassion makes him weak, it makes him better way better than YOU could ever hope to be." Karen snapped struggling to get the spider robot off of her body.

Karen snatched the spider robot using strength from what I was assuming was fear. She gripped the spider bot and stood warily against Megatron.

"Release us or I will hurl this piece of scrap metal against wall!" she threatened as Megatron narrowed his optics at her.

"She's bluffing, Lord Megatron; she doesn't have the strength to destroy..." Starscream started to say.

"Do you really want to chance that, Megatron?" Karen demanded as he snarled her.

"Insolent fleshling, we will get you back, there is nowhere you can run too." Starscream snapped.

"Think fast, Starscream." Karen snarled as she hurled the spider bot toward the wall.

"Get him!" Megatron roared as Karen grabbed me by the hand and we ran toward the cage door.

"Aim for the cardboard boxes!" I heard Karen say.

We both tucked our bodies into balls okay thank God for all those years of dance and gymnastics classes we had together. Karen was still hurt from before, but I helped her as best as I could. We ran as fast as we could to get away from the Decepticons; however it wasn't that good of a plan she had because flying down was a helicopter. I knew there were at least two Decepticon helicopters Blackout and Grindor, but which one this one was I hadn't a clue. He transformed and shoved his cannon at us and we both had no choice but to stop.

"Lord Megatron, I have caught some fleshlings for you."

"Well done, Blackout." Megatron said as he approached us. "You will pay dearly for what you did to him and what better way than turning my brother against you by having my scent on you. He will never want you than...EVER... insolent foolish human." Megatron growled as he grabbed Karen tightly in his claw. "Grab the other one, Starscream." Megatron ordered.

I was chained to the wall this time as I saw Megatron chain Karen's arms as he proceeded to remove some sort of covering and a long cable moved around her body. She was holding back tears, she was trying to be strong just like Optimus Prime, but it wouldn't last that monster was raping her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted as Starscream lowered near me.

"You could be next, fleshling." Starscream snarled.

I felt tears hit my eyes as my heart went out to my best friend.

"Think of Optimus hold on to thoughts of him, Karen!" I cried.

"Silence her, Starscream." Megatron ordered.

"My pleasure, Lord Megatron..." Starscream snarled, as he touched a place on my neck and my world started to go black as the last thing I heard was Karen screaming.

(Wheelie's POV)

I was terrified of Megatron and those other bigger Decepticons, but those two humans were nice to me. I had to find Optimus Prime I just hope Ironhide didn't decide to blast me into kingdom come, I had heard stories about that Autobot. I found the address Karen gave me and saw the Autobots there and raced to them.

"Optimus Prime, I am here to tell you Karen needs you; she is brave but she won't last against Megatron." I said as Optimus walked up and picked me up.

"Are you telling me the truth, Wheelie?" Optimus demanded.

"Yes, no tricks." I said as he nodded.

"Better not be." Ironhide growled as his cannons warmed up.

"Lead us to where the girls are, Wheelie." Optimus said as he looked at his men. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" he ordered as they all transformed into vehicle form as I led the way with enough fire power to know Megatron for a loop.

(Karen's POV)

I had been trying to stay strong but I hurt badly, and now after what that monster did to me, I just wanted to hurl. I wanted to see Optimus once more, but somehow I didn't think I would. It wasn't until I opened my eyes and they focused that I saw Megatron kneeling in front of me a sinister expression shining in his optics.

"You finally came back online and here I thought I interfaced with you too much, there is no way my brother will want you now, fleshling." Megatron growled as we all heard loud explosions outside. "Decepticons prepare for battle!" he roared as he turned back toward me and touched my face. "I'll be back for you." he snarled.

After he disappeared with Starscream outside, I heard the familiar sound of Wheelie. He transformed and used something to keep trying to break the chains.

"The Autobots are here." Wheelie said as I felt relieved but still was concerned.

My strength was weakened greatly and Wheelie realized what Megatron did to me.

"Oh no, did Megatron force himself on you?" Wheelie asked me just as Optimus appeared and the look in his optics said it all.

"WHAT!" he roared as he turned and disappeared.

I felt my heart break he left me, he didn't want me now I couldn't help it; my heart broke into a million different pieces.

(Optimus's POV)

How dare he touch her she belonged to me not him, how dare he!

"MEGATRON...!" I roared as he looked at me his optics narrowing.

"So, you know I had my way with her, it was..." he started to gloat but didn't finish his sentence his time for gloating ended.

I blasted him sending him flying against the building I didn't stop there, Starscream tried attacking but I used my sword against him. Then I grabbed him flipping him over onto his back holding my sword near his throat.

"STAND DOWN OR PERISH!" I snarled as I felt Megatron trying to pull a sneak attack and spun around blocking his attack with one of my own. "You made a mistake a deadly mistake when you raped her, she belongs to me NOT YOU!" I roared as I picked up Megatron sending him flying once more.

My strength was unbelievably stronger than usual Starscream tried to sneak up; he must have figured if they double teamed against me I would go down. That wasn't happening Megatron hurt my girl and that was unforgivable I could forgive a lot of things but that wasn't one of them not by a long shot. I swung and took Starscream's arm with my sword he yelled something about his arm and I brought my attack back to Megatron. He got a lucky shot and rammed his blade into my side twisting it inside my wiring and components. It was a bad wound, but not fatal I could still fight.

"It's over, Megatron; you've hurt your last victim." I snarled as I rammed my sword into his chest a look of shock and horror on his optics.

"Over a human you dare take my spark over HER!" Megatron snarled as he dropped to the ground.

Then it dawned on me why I fought so energetically and powerfully I loved Karen Brown I truly loved her. Starscream grabbed his arm and transformed taking off quickly after witnessing his leader being killed by me; he wanted to live another day to take revenge against me no doubt. I hurried into the factory and saw my girl chained to the wall I dropped before her my optics shining as I broke the chains holding both girls. My girl suddenly broke down and started to leak from her eyes; she sprang a huge leak and I suddenly let my holoform of my human size robot self to console her. I pulled her into my servos, and she just broke her body was so tense in the beginning; but as I held her she seemed to slowly relax.

"He raped me..." she whispered as I held her tightly refusing to let her go.

"Shhh, you're safe he won't hurt you ever again he's dead I killed him." I said as she just clung to me as I picked her up.

Ironhide came in and got Carol Bradford and had her safely in his vehicle while we talked privately.

: Will Karen Brown be okay:

: I will have Ratchet check her when we get back to their dwelling:

I figured it would be wise for Wheelie to stay with us Starscream would most assuredly be after him for his treachery as well. Karen got into my cab and Jazz gave Wheelie a hand getting into the cab and we pulled away as Karen stretched out on my seat.

"Karen Brown, I must say something to you." I said.

"Yes...?" she said in a whisper.

"I...love you..." I said as she fell silent; but then suddenly started to cry.

"What's the matter with you humans, you cry when you're hurt, and cry when you're happy. What's the matter with you humans?" Wheelie demanded as Karen laughed the first time since her ordeal.

"I love you too, Optimus." she said as her hand ran over my seat causing a treble to run through my cab.

"Oh Primus, don't start that I am in the cab, Prime." Wheelie said trying to make Karen laugh I believe unless the little slagger was trying to grate under my circuits.

"You're one of us now, Wheelie." I said as he fell silent thankfully.

We headed back to where the girls lived Carol Bradford stayed with Ironhide, while I carried Karen Brown in my arms into the house. I was in my holoform human size robot form and laid her on her bed; while Ratchet checked her. I stayed with her the whole time her hand in mine as Ratchet finished checking her.

"She will be fine, he didn't do any physical damage I scanned her body, there is just fear and the usual emotions with what he did to her." Ratchet told us.

"He said you wouldn't want me after what he did to Me." she said to me as I brushed her hair back with my fingers.

"That would never happen, Karen Brown I love you." I whispered as I bent down and kissed her on her lips.

I heard Ratchet groan in an annoyed way as his holoform flickered away I just chuckled to myself as I felt her arms wrap around my neck pulling me closer to her body.

"Never leave me, Optimus; promise Me." she said as I kissed her neck biting her neck.

"I promise you." I whispered as I felt my chest plates open on its own accord as my spark pulsated wildly within its chamber.

Suddenly I found she wasn't responding to my kisses I onlined my optics and saw it was like she was frozen. I looked up and found her clock was frozen as well I got up and looked out the window and saw everything was frozen... But me how is that even possible?

"Hello, Optimus Prime..." a familiar female voice said.

I turned to see the Seer the last of her kind standing before me; she was wearing a shimmering red and white flowing gown.

"This young human that you love saved my life; Megatron held me prisoner and she rescued me. Your race is a rather proud and compassionate species, Optimus; but even you hold a wish concerning this young female. I believe your weapons specialist feels the same way about his human as well. You desire them to be Cybertronian as you are, do you not?" she asked me.

"Are you saying you would grant my greatest desire?" I asked.

"Offline your optics and wait 5 Earth minutes when you open them both will be what you desire, take care Optimus Prime." she said as I offlined my optics and waited 5 minutes as she said to do.

When I onlined my optics and looked down at my beloved I saw Karen Brown the way I truly wanted her! She onlined her optics and stared at me with such love. I watched as her chest plates opened her spark reaching for mine. I was surprised she didn't ask me what was going on, but she didn't not one word. My own words were pulled back into my vocals as her spark wrapped around mine and the second it did. I cried out from the sheer force of it, she captured my spark tightly and as all my pain from countless millennia. I couldn't help it I was very vocal my vocal processors would be greatly strained after this as I cried out as her servos wrapped around me holding me in place.

"Shhh, Optimus let it go; let all the pain go." she whispered as she held me tightly. "I love you, Optimus." she said to me as I leaned my head against her shoulder my optics leaking moisture as she ran her servos all over my back.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Do you think you're the only one with a secret desire, my Autobot leader." she asked as I leaked harder letting years of pain wash away.

My mind wandered to Ironhide and wondered if he was just as pleased as I was with the results.

(Ironhide's POV)

I stared at the femme in front of me she was gorgeous she was everything I ever wanted in another femme. She was rather aggressive which was actually fine by me; she pushed me down onto the ground and growled at me.

"Buckle up, Ironhide; you're in major trouble!" she exclaimed as I growled and flipped her over on her back.

"No one gets the jump on Ironhide, femme; not even you." I growled as I held her down and opened my chest plates up. "Open up, femme; your turn...!" I ordered as I roughly pulled her chest plates open causing her moan.

"Ironhide, I want your spark now!" she screamed as I smirked.

"Oh so, now you want it?" I say purposely making her beg.

"Don't make me beg." she said with that ridiculous puppy dog pout I heard so much about.

"That won't work, femme; you want it, beg for it!" I said as she smirked. "Oh Slag!"

She managed to get her servos free and she slid her hands into my neck and found highly sensitive wires in there and cables. Slag it, this was not good not good at all.

"So, what is it YOU want Ironhide?" she purred.

Silence...

"What was that, big guy?" she asked.

"Overload..." I whispered straining as I felt the overload charges building up.

"That's my mech." she said as climbed on me. "Your spark belongs to me, Ironhide." she snarled as she moved over my spark chamber and let her spark slowly wrap itself around mine.

She held me as our optics locked onto one another as she stared moaning or was that me moaning I was completely incoherent as I tried to figure out the logical reasons why she was a robot now. But my logical thoughts left me and I was forced over the edge as wave after beautiful wave hit me. I could feel hers hit her as well as she collapsed onto my chest as we both offlined together letting peaceful thoughts hit us now.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Little did we know things would not be staying calm for very long...We had more to worry about than a vengeful Starscream and what little Decepticons were left? Because at a secret military base known as Area 51 several men were looking at a video a video of us fighting the Decepticons.

"So, these creatures are real I want them their weapons and whatever else we can learn from them I want their leader in this facility soon so we can experiment on him. I don't care if they are friendly or not trick them if you have to use the girls in the video, but bring me their leader...NOW!"

"Right away, sir." one of the men said.

"Sir, are you planning on killing the leader?" one of the men asked.

"What do you think, he'll have to die." the man said as he got a closer look on the video of Optimus Prime's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The following morning...

(Karen's POV)

Oh my God, that was the hottest damn thing I had ever felt; it was actually way better than human sex. It was so much more intensified I couldn't believe it and Optimus is such an animal, wow you'd never know he was the same composed leader he is around his men. I ran my finger over his red and blue flames I had to admit he was hot and all of this started from stories on a fan fiction website go figure. I was still just tracing my fingers over his flames as his optics onlined and he smiled at me.

"Hello..." I said caressing his face.

"You look quite recharged, Karen." he said.

"Yeah, that'd be a big yes, very much." I said smiling. "Is it always so intense?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"Yes, sometimes even more so you will learn that I also have a major appetite for you, my spark mate. We also do not have hang ups on doing things with our spark bonded." he said as I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Like...?" I asked.

"You will learn in time, Karen." he said in a sinister sexy tone making his voice go into a level that I found extremely sexy as he rose to his pedes.

"What...Say what now?" I asked in a shocked tone as he just looked at me and winked.

Oh my God, he is so kinky; but I have to admit I was curious VERY curious. However I wanted to question him about something about the spark merges something I felt from him.

"Optimus, the spark merges I felt a lot of pain from your spark..." I said as he stopped walking and turned back toward me a heartrending look coming over his optics.

He came back toward me and slipped his metal hand into mine and his intakes whirled heavily sounding like a human sigh.

"War has taken its toll on me; I've had to do a lot of things I am not proud of; things that way heavy on my spark. The pain just become too much to bear and the only way to make the pain go away is with a spark merge. That's why when your spark tightened around mine; it reacted so strongly I needed you not just for the spark merge but because..." he started to say and stopped his voice started to become laced with static he was breaking once more.

It was apparent he would never break like this in front of his men, but in front of me he felt relaxed to let himself go.

"Optimus, it's okay; I am here for you...Always..." I whispered as I pulled him into my servos and heard him let go once more letting his emotions go.

He rested his head on my shoulder as his servos tightened around my body; it was almost like he was afraid to let me go.

"I had caused you such distress in your life I was choosing to leave your life after we rescued you and Carol Bradford and..." he said as I quieted him down.

"Shhh, no more talk of leaving, Optimus...Shhh just relax for me, okay just relax your body and your spark now." I whispered running my hands over his back his hold stiffened.

I respected Optimus so much more right then at those minutes of his confessions then I did before. He had opened up and let out so much pain that he kept pent up in his spark. However little did any of us know all the trouble that was brewing, the Autobots unfortunately underestimated Starscream's intelligence and the fact that there were only 5 remaining Allspark slivers floating around from when the Allspark was destroyed. The other bad thing was Starscream had found out about Michael Bay's movies by searching online and he was under the impression he could get information from him. Starscream wanted a sliver to bring back Megatron so you guessed it Michael Bay was now a target of Starscream's.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile at a Hollywood studio...

(Starscream's POV)

These miserable insects if it weren't for needing that one I would lay waste to this whole disease infested planet of tiny worthless insects. I will bring Lord Megatron back so he can have his revenge on that Autobot leader and this whole planet. My optics spy the human called Michael Bay I really didn't care if they all saw me, like these foolish fleshbags could stop me...not likely. I transformed and headed straight for the flesh creature called Michael Bay.

"What the hell is that heading for us, there is no F-22 Raptor in this scene!"

I swooped down and transformed towering over the puny insects snarling at them all, there was a femme and a boy stuttering all over the place.

"What the hell is going on, what the hell is that thing?" the human called Michael Bay yelled.

"You need to tremble before the mighty Starscream and YOU are coming with me, Bay." I snarled as I grabbed him and transformed and took off into the sky cackling; while all the other insects on the ground looked dumbfounded.

(Michael's POV)

Okay this is freaking nuts I just got kidnapped by a Transformer, how the hell can this even be happening?

"Where are the Allspark shards, human?" Starscream demanded from me.

"Look, I just make movies I don't know anything about Allspark shards!" I yelled. "How the hell was I supposed to know Transformers are real?" I demanded as straps snaked across my body keeping me trapped. "Miserable dumb ass robot, I am in the middle of making my new movie. I've got lawyers!" I yelled.

"I've got cannons, would you like to see them, worm?" Starscream snarled at me.

All I could think of was this was a really bad nightmare.

"Why couldn't you go pick on another director?" I mumbled as I heard something beeping on Starscream.

"I can sense the presence of an Allspark shard, this is very good news indeed." he shrieked as he landed in an open field and I was suddenly ejected from his cockpit and he ended up catching me in his claws. "You aren't escaping me, Bay." he growled as he picked up something on the ground. "Now, to bring back Megatron so he can destroy Optimus Prime and together we can lay waste to this insect world." Starscream said as he flipped into the air transforming taking me with him once more.

(Starscream's POV)

I flew to where Megatron's body was and landed quickly and rammed the Allspark shard into Megatron's chest. There was a whirl of activation and his optics onlined blood red optics locking with mine as I bowed my head toward Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, welcome back." I said as Megatron saw the insect known as Michael Bay.

"What is that insolent fleshling doing here?" Megatron demanded of me.

"He created movies of us, Lord Megatron; he knows everything about us including the Fallen." I explained to my master.

"What is your name, fleshling?" Megatron demanded as the human known as Michael Bay refused to answer.

I leaned down toward Michael Bay poking him with my finger.

"When Lord Megatron asks you a question you are expected to answer." I snarled.

"It's Michael Bay and I do not..."

"Enough, he only wanted your name, insolent fleshling!" I yelled as Megatron snarled.

"This fleshling may come in handle he stays alive for now." Megatron said.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron..." I said.

"Let's find a suitable lair for now the old one is not a good idea any long with the Autobots knowing its location." Megatron said.

"Very well, Lord Megatron..." I said bowing once more.

Back at the studio...Several of the actors and actresses are rather stressed about handling the whole situation.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Tyrese Gibson demanded.

"It's not like we can report this, what are we going to say a 40 foot robot kidnapped our director?" Shia said sarcastically.

"Does it strike any of you as majorly strange and horrifying that the Transformers are real?" Megan Fox remarked.

"Well, if the Decepticons are real then the Autobots must be too." Josh replied.

"How do we find them, it's not like you can put an ad in the papers Autobots you help is needed." Shia remarked in a sarcastic tone as Megan rolled her eyes.

"Well hello, fighting REAL Decepticons is NOT in my contract." Megan said in an acid tone.

"We need help guys in a huge way and that means we need to find the Autobots; Michael is in serious trouble if we don't." Tyrese replied.

"Okay, then we need to do something and quickly before Michael out lives his usefulness to Starscream, and we have to assume Megatron will be involved as well." Josh said as Shia coughed loudly. "What?"

"Regardless, we still have to be careful we don't know how many Decepticons are here?" Shia said.

"Yeah well, I am sure Starscream and Megatron can cause some serious multitude of deaths on this planet let alone any others." Megan said.

Unfortunately for the cast of the Transformers movies there were reporters on the set and they had taken pictures of Starscream taking Michael Bay, but it could actually be a helpful thing If the Autobots saw the broadcasts after.

Megatron stared at Michael Bay with a menacing expression on his face; his red optics shining with pure evil in them.

"How did you know about us, fleshling and what we looked like?" Megatron demanded.

Starscream eyed Michael Bay with a sneer.

"Answer, miserable human..." Starscream snarled.

"How many times do I have to tell you I make movies, I had no idea you were real. I also had no idea you looked so incredibly grotesque, damn I really nailed your true appearances." Bay said.

"You're not helping yourself, fleshling." Megatron said as Soundwave came in.

"You called for me, Lord Megatron?" Soundwave replied.

"Yes, I need information plucked from this human specimen and as painfully as possible." Megatron remarked locking his optics with Bay's eyes.

"At once, Megatron..." Soundwave replied as Megatron and Starscream delighted in the painful yells which came from Michael Bay.

(Megatron's POV)

I enjoyed that pitiful flesh creature's yells of pain and finally gaining some useful information from this wretched creature. However, this information would serve me well in my revenge against Prime; it was perfect and all falling into place very nicely.

"How perfect a real government group which experiments on aliens at a secret military base. Well, my Decepticons; we shall help them capture and contain Optimus Prime. My brother will never know what hit him; humans could do a far better job at torturing him. Though I must say encouraging the little insects and helping them to dissect Optimus would be a treat even for me. I would let you even accompany me, Starscream as we watch Optimus's slow agonizing defeat at the hands of the insects."

"Yes, Lord Megatron; then nothing would stand in our way of locating the rest of the Allspark shards and the girl." Starscream said as his attention turned to the human known as Michael Bay. "What of him, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"He stays alive for now I may still have a use for him. You have a lot of influence with the military, don't you, human?" I demanded.

"I'm a well known director I have pull with some things...yes." the fleshling said as I smirked at the worthless creature.

I loathed humans they were useless carbon based creatures, however the thought that these creatures would be my brother's undoing left me rather please with myself. Now all I needed to do was contact them and give them the means to subdue Prime, so he could be transported to this Area 51.

"Soon brother, very soon..." I whispered.

Optimus and the other Autobots stared in disbelief as Karen explained what the Seer told them about Megatron.

"So, there are four more remaining Allspark shards?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, apparently there are." the girls said.

"This is bad, Prime if Megatron is back he will want revenge on you for sure." Ironhide said.

Optimus didn't look upset for himself his attention was solely on Karen and Carol, but mostly Karen.

(Optimus's POV)

I watched Karen Brown my spark bonded with my brother once more alive and functioning; she was not safe I would protect her with my life that was a fact. I had to she was my other half of my soul now. I couldn't let my brother win and that was all there was too it. I slide my hand into hers trying to comfort her.

"I will protect you." I said as she smiled at me and reached up to me pressing her lip plates on mine.

"Awww, come on no more interfacing you perverted Prime." Wheelie said that damn little glitch.

"Shhh Wheelie..." Karen said putting her finger to her lips.

Wheelie growled and rolled away grumbling something about me being perverted and Karen being a Prime lover. This made me chuckle as I held Karen Brown knowing this femme was all I truly needed. It was truly amusing how I wanted to blow my processors with the human Karen Brown; but to my amazement she and I fell in love with each other. It was a strange feeling to fall for a human, but now she is like us and she belongs to me and only me.

(Starscream's POV)

Megatron and I flew to this Area 51 and used our holoform's to have a meeting with the insolent fleshlings at Area 51.

"So, your saying he loves a human this is interesting can us her to lure him here?" one of the human's asked.

"No, he is too smart for that; you must lure him alone and hit him with these." Megatron said showing the human's small micro grenades. "If you shoot these into small holes in his armor it will cause him to have spasms or more to the point he will convulse. They will force him to malfunction and offline enough for you to bring him here to your Area 51." Megatron said.

"How do we keep him contained from escaping until he is weakened from the experiments?" one of the humans asked.

"Reinforced Energon chains will do nicely." I said with a smirk.

"What experiments will you do on him?" I heard Megatron ask them.

"Everything, you seem to know an awful lot about him; can his armor come off?" one human asked.

"Yes, but a few words of advice; if you want him to last a long while do not extinguish his spark; that would be the glowing energy ball in his chest. There are ways of course of torturing his spark without killing him." Megatron said.

"Yes, we want to keep him a live as long as possible, we wish to both study his body as well as torture him and see just how much punishment he can withstand." one of the humans said.

"Very good, gentlemen I've given you the means and ideas now; I will lure him to a deserted place get your men and the transport vehicle ready for him." Megatron said.

It wasn't hard to figure out what plan Megatron was using against Optimus. First, he needed the other Autobots distracted, and then all he needed to do was lure Optimus to the secluded area. The humans would be ready for Prime with a sly way of taking down Optimus. My concern however was the two feisty human femmes; they were a problem a huge problem. They seemed to have a charm for mucking things up on us, especially the one we were after Karen Brown. We also couldn't strike until the men from Area 51 had gotten the huge plane big enough to transport Optimus's body. We unfortunately had to wait 24 hours later for the men to contact Megatron; when they were ready and positioned in the area awaiting Prime's arrival. This infuriated me to no end we shouldn't have to wait for these blasted insects, but in order to make the plan work the humans had to be in place and hidden from Optimus's view.

"Now, let's move out!" Megatron ordered as he led the attack on the Autobots.

(Optimus's POV)

I heard those familiar jet engines and my spark pulsated as every ounce of my body prepared for battle.

"Karen, you and Carol hide and don't come out until we tell you too, got it?" I ordered.

"But..." Karen started to say as I pulled her close to me.

"No, this is an order you're not warriors femmes; you're newly created Cybertronians." I said my voice slipping into commander now not her bonded. "You just listen to me this isn't debatable it's an order now MOVE!" I ordered.

"I love you, come back to Me." she said.

"I love you too and I will." I said kissing her quickly as I watched them running toward the wooded area.

I had no idea then that would be the last time I would see her again...

(Megatron's POV)

I watched as Starscream landed taking on Ironhide, while Barricade took on the Autobot scout Bumblebee and Blackout took on the medic. I flew at the smaller Autobot known as Jazz he sent a few blasts at me stupid miserable Autobot. I grabbed him and right in front of my brother I tore Jazz in half taking his spark destroying him. I knew what to do to make him angry and want to tear my spark from me, but he'd have to follow me. I thought to myself as I smiled to myself as I heard his angry shouts at me for Jazz's death.

"Jazz...! No!" my bother roared as his sword came out; I blocked his assault and snarled at him.

"Come Prime, our fight will be private and to the death." I snarled taking to the air as he transformed following me the fool.

I knew taking an Autobot's life would lure my brother straight to our trap; Optimus's honor as a leader would never allow him to just sit back and not avenge Jazz's death. I had my brother this time he would be sorry he ever came to this planet. I looked below the trap was ready for Optimus. I saw Optimus follow me to an uninhabited (what he would think was uninhabited that is) area; I watched as he transformed and yelled for me. It was then they struck something Optimus was not ready for at all.

"Megatron, where are you? Face me like a mech or are you afraid?" he demanded as I saw the micro grenades shooting out right at Optimus.

He dodged most of them but his luck changed when several charged grenades slipped inside of him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded as the charges went off inside of him.

First, he dropped to his knees trembling slowly as he fought for control; but soon after several minutes of all the rounds of charges going off, he had finally fallen his body convulsing as he offlined. The fleshlings had wrapped cables and chains around Optimus's massive body and worked to get him into the plane. Optimus Prime had finally lost, that was my most cherished moment; but I wanted to see him tortured and see him beg the humans to spare his wretched life. This would start his worst nightmares come true. I gave the signal and my Decepticons pulled back, however Starscream mentioned through our com links that there were two new femme bots trying to stay hidden with that traitor Wheelie. I would have to get to know these two new femmes after, but first things first I wanted to watch a little of my brother's torture. I was entitled to it after all those years of so many defeats to finally win I savored it. How sweet it was, oh yes indeed to beat the famed Optimus Prime after so many years of failing.

Karen looked at Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee with fear in her optics.

(Karen's POV)

I was terrified Megatron killed Jazz and now Optimus was gone lured away by Megatron himself.

"I should have followed him." I said as ratchet walked up and put his servo on my shoulder.

"Optimus isn't leader for nothing; he is strong, smart and wise and can't be bested by the likes of Megatron. You have to trust you're bonded, Karen Brown." Ratchet said.

"I trust Optimus Prime with my life; it's Megatron I don't trust." I said as I tried opening a com link to him, but got absolutely nothing. "I tried to send a link, I got nothing absolutely nothing." I said as we saw Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee kneel before their fallen comrade. "I am so sorry about Jazz." I whispered as they all nodded.

Carol pulled me aside and the look in her optics told me all I needed to know.

"We're best friends if you need my help to find Optimus I'd follow you to hell and back." she said as I smiled sadly.

"I know you would and trust me I do believe we will be going through hell and back to find him." I said realizing right then and there I would give my life to protect Optimus.

(Optimus's POV)

I had no idea where I was or what was going on; I tried opening a com link and found it was disabled. I was aggravated to say the least, but I could hear voices human voices; but couldn't figure out why humans would even be near me? I online my optics and bright lights invaded my optics forcing me to squint. I suddenly realized I was chained and the chains were reinforced with Energon, damn someone knew our secrets, but who and how? The only humans who knew about us were Karen Brown and Carol Bradford and certainly they wouldn't turn us in. No, it had to be Megatron he somehow did this, but why what was his plan now?

"So, the specimen is awake is awake, is he?" a male human said the accent sounding strange to me.

I was helpless I hated being reduced to being helpless by anyone, I was a leader and it was degrading to be me.

"Let's see, the subject's name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots this is day 1 of the testing." he said as I saw several long rods snake out at me.

Abruptly however, I felt those rods go in between my armor and volts of electricity rushed all through my circuits shocking my body. They kept this up for a while, but I refused to yell out I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I held back for as long as I could, my body had been badly shocked but these humans had no idea I had been tortured before. I had fallen into Decepticon hands once and was severely tortured; of course humans were much different. They went at me for hours till finally I couldn't help it the pain felt like it would swallow me whole. I cried out in pain as the humans added more rods and shocked me everywhere. I moved my battle mask over my mouth and nose and obviously they weren't going to have any of that. A huge arm from a machine with long metal fingers positioned near my mask cruelly tore my mask from my face. It hurt like wildfire I yelled out from pain. I felt naked and vulnerable without my battle mask on. I was exhausted and so tired, these humans wouldn't let me go into recharge, I was forced to stay online. They pumped my systems with something that kept my body from recharging. It was callous and malicious to treat a being of peace this way. I needed to recharge badly. I was knocked from my thoughts as this evil machine ripped my armor off of my body. These awful humans shocked my spark chamber and severed my main Energon line. I looked at the humans through pain clouded optics the only thing; which helped me stay sane and my spark going was Karen Brown and my men. But for how long would that last my strength was low and each torture was getting worse. I lost track how long I was here it felt like an Eternity I saw them fixing some other form of new torment for me and I locked my optics to the tall human.

"Please, why am I being treated like this?" I asked as Energon suddenly came pouring out of my mouth.

"You should have stayed away, Optimus Prime; now your life belongs to us. You will remain here for the rest of your life until your body and spark finally gives out." the human cruelly said to me; as I tried to understand why I was being treated in this manner I harmed no human.

"I belong to no one but my bonded." I said as the hot Energon; which bubbled out of my mouth started to choke me.

I tried to think of my Karen Brown, I forced my memory processors to forge her face. I felt my optics mist as I realized I would die in this horrible place. I would never see Karen Brown or my men again; I had no idea where I was much less expecting them to know where I was. I knew I was strong and could take a lot of punishment, but how much could I take, if I wasn't allowed to recharge or refuel? I saw my Karen Brown's face it was a small comfort to me. I replayed our last bonding time together and I could hear the clicks and chirps starting as my body shook. I glanced up at the chains and then just looked away feeling humiliated by these humans. It was then I heard laughter, which was more like a veiled cackle then laughter. It was then that I saw the holoform's of Megatron and Starscream, it sickened me I was helpless now if he tried anything against me.

"My brother, you seem to have gotten yourself into quite a bind, haven't you?" he asked as Starscream snorted out in laughter.

"So, you are behind this; you can't beat me in an honorable battle; so you resort to this having these humans do these unspeakable things to me. You're a coward, Megatron and you always will be." I said as the Energon still came out of my mouth.

Megatron smirked at me.

"I'll be sure to give Karen Brown your regards when I take her away from the other Autobots. Maybe I should remove your bond from her I mean seeing as you won't see her again, you will be spending the rest of your insolent life here." Megatron said. "I think passing her from each of the Decepticons would be rather fun, don't you, Starscream?" Megatron snarled.

It was then in those few seconds his words hit me savagely I was no better than Megatron my men and I did the same thing to the girls. It might have been the way Cybertronians did things, but it was so wrong so very wrong. I had used her so badly, that was what she meant, and she was right she was only mine alone. It took my wretched brother to wake me up I shook my head as I felt my optics flare up.

"You're not touching her!" my voice crackled as I strained against the chains.

"Still got fire in your body I see, that won't last, Prime; these humans may be intolerable and insufferable but they will be your downfall and that's all that matters." Megatron said as he and Starscream left me.

He was right these humans would never let me go; I would be dying here never again to see Karen Brown again ever. I accepted this because I knew it to be true no one knew where I was and my strength was so low. One of the humans came in I turned my head and saw he was pushing buttons and levers. I felt something repairing my main Energon line, why were they repairing me? Then it dawned on me why, they didn't want me to die just yet. They wanted to hurt me more and needed me to survive so they patched me up as best as they could.

"Open your mouth, Optimus." he said softly to me.

I frowned, but did as he asked. A long metal pipe went into my mouth and fuel was pumped into me, it was foul but it was nourishment I was thankful for. However, he didn't let me have too much just enough; so I wasn't completely weakened. The long metal pipe left my mouth and the human watched me, there was something in his eyes.

"Thank you..."

He looked at me funny I didn't remember seeing him in my memory banks as one of my tormenters.

"You... have not harmed me?" I asked.

He looked at me and moved closer.

"I am sorry for what they are doing to you, I never signed on for this all I ever wanted to do was travel in space. I never wanted this and never wanted to watch as an innocent being was tortured to death. You will die though and I can't save you I can only prolong the inevitable; I don't know how to patch you up right. It's only to keep you going until your spark gives out on its own, how much do you think you can take?" he asked me as my optics misted once more.

I didn't want to die like this I wanted an honorable death; this wasn't honorable. This was sheer madness at the hands of humans who knew nothing of what I was; or the life I led and my role as Prime and leader.

"I do not know how much I can take until my spark will give out, I know what I can take in battle but this is different. They are attacking me from every side and I never know what they will do next I cannot brace my body for anything." I said.

"I heard those two who were behind your capture say you have a mate or what they called a bonded?" he said.

"Yes, I will never hold her or be able to tell her I love her again; she means the world to me and unfortunately what she doesn't know is..." I fell silent as I suddenly grew horribly sick inside if they succeeded in killing me Karen Brown would die too because of our bond.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Because of our bond when I die from this so will she." I said as I broke suddenly emitting clicks and chirps of sorrow as my body was overcome with grief never imagining what would happen to Karen next.

Carol watched her friend grow more and more frantic and it wasn't until Karen suddenly screamed dropping to her knees as her screams brought Ratchet over immediately. Ratchet tried to talk to Karen but it was like she was had no use of anything normal. She didn't hear him or anyone for that matter she just kept screaming.

(Ratchet's POV)

Slag it, I kept trying to get my leader's femme to respond but she just kept screaming high pitched circuit splitting screams. I brought my finger up and transformed it and gave her a strong charge enough to put her out for awhile.

"What's wrong with her?" Ironhide asked.

"It's their bond; she is feeling Optimus's pain. He must be hurting wherever he is at right now and she feels his pain." I said.

"What, she can feel his pain?" Carol asked.

"All spark bonded couples can, you would too if Ironhide was hurt badly enough." I explained and added. "If Optimus is killed... Karen will die too." I said as I saw Carol's optics widen in horror.

This also led me to believe human couples didn't love this way which made me think this planet was extremely backward. Love bonds were strong on our planet and I never experienced such a bond I interfaced with mechs but never had a bond. I had really longed for one though; especially when I saw how happy Optimus and Ironhide were. I couldn't do much for Karen if Optimus was in tremendous pain; she would feel it until he felt better. I wish we could find him and bring him back here I didn't like this one bit. Megatron lured him away and no telling what sick twisted trap he had lured our leader too and now Karen was going through the pain he was experiencing.

"Hold on to her while I speak to the others." I said to Carol as she held her friend in her servos.

I got Bumblebee and Ironhide to follow me to the side of the house; I needed to talk to them but away from the girl's audios.

(Carol's POV)

I was still reeling from Ratchet's words when something caught my optics, I leaned Karen down into the grass as I got up and saw piled on the ground were newspapers. I used my scanners and scanned the newspaper and frowned as I read the headlines about Michael Bay being kidnapped by Starscream. There was a huge picture there as well. I wondered if this could help us in anyway; I looked over at Karen and walked over to her bringing the paper. However what I didn't know was Ratchet was watching me as I walked back to her.

(Ratchet's POV)

I watched Carol Bradford walking back to Karen Brown wondering what she was up to.

"What is she up to?" I mumbled.

"Who...?" Ironhide asked.

"Your spark mate she found those things I believe they are called newspapers and she made a face and returned to Karen." I said as Ironhide made a huff and whirled his intakes.

"Maybe we should talk to them after." Ironhide said as I nodded thinking we had plenty of time to give them orders, but I should have realized these girls were different as humans and now as Transformers they were absolutely impossible.

(Carol's POV)

I managed to get Karen to online she was quiet at first, but slowly came back to understanding what I was saying to her.

"Michael Bay was kidnapped by Starscream maybe we can get some leads about what Megatron had in store for Optimus by talking to the actors from the Transformers movies." I said as she nodded and forced a weak smile. "Now all we have to do is to get away from Ratchet and the others." I said as Karen smiled slightly.

"We are sports cars the only one who could keep up Bumblebee...We should just transform and go if we can get a led we can call for them after." Karen said.

"Okay..." I said as we transformed.

We revved our engines and took off.

(Ratchet's POV)

"Where are they going?" I demanded. "Bumblebee, follow them and report back!" I ordered as the scout transformed and roared after them.

I scanned the newspapers and saw where they were heading.

"Scan this; this is where they are going apparently they must think it's a clue...damn glitched femmes." I growled as we both transformed and headed in the same direction as Bumblebee did.

: She's feisty too, isn't she:

: Yes, she is no wonder you like her:

: Who is this Michael Bay:

: It said in the article he is a director and made two Transformer movies; I am searching the internet for these movies:

I was quiet as I found them and was stunned; he got our descriptions so accurate I couldn't believe.

: I am sending you something:

Silence...

: This human knows actually what we look like right down to our vehicle forms, who the slag is he that he knows our personal business:

: I don't know, but maybe the girls have a point:

: I say let Starscream burn his slagging aft:

: We have to find Optimus maybe this will help us; the girls obviously think it can help:

: Okay, okay, okay I give up:

: I just hope we aren't too late:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

(Carol's POV)

I saw we were being tailed by Bumblebee; he was if anything exceedingly persistent. He was keeping up with us I had to give him credit he was fast.

: Carol – Karen – STOP NOW:

: We're trying to find Optimus; we have a possible clue to investigate:

: Carol Bradford, please listen to me:

: Come with us then you can protect us:

: Stubborn femmes:

: You got it, Bee:

Bumblebee was a cute little Autobot; he was completely different from my bot though. Ironhide was rough, tough, demanding and grumpy; oh yes we can't forget grumpy. Ratchet was cool too; but he had a grumpy side as well. We noticed he liked to threaten with his famous wrench; have to admit he never threatened us with it though. Then there was Karen's bot Optimus Prime; well what can I say about him? He was courageous, valiant, honorable, loyal and compassionate. I am guessing he even had compassion toward enemies; which was why Megatron thought him weak. I didn't see that I saw that as his greatest weapon compassion; Megatron could only dream of being the leader Optimus Prime was. I saw how Optimus's men were around him; they cared deeply for their leader and respected him. She saw the looks Megatron's warriors gave him especially Starscream; she wondered if that could be used to their advantage as well. I also wondered who we were trying to locate if there was a specific person Karen wanted to find.

: Karen, who are we trying to find:

: We get onto the lot and locate Tyrese, Josh, Shia and Megan; maybe just maybe they can help us find some clue as to why Starscream took Bay. Then just pray to God it helps us locate Optimus before it's too late:

: But if Megatron lured him away wouldn't it be more logical that he is the one who injured Optimus:

: I have been thinking about that and also thinking about what the Seer said to us about humans being the ones who put Optimus through pain:

: You think Megatron lured Optimus away so humans could capture him; but how could he convince humans without giving himself away:

: The same way Optimus found us by using their holoform's:

I was silent then asked her the next question.

: What do you think the humans would do to him:

Silence...

: Karen:

: I don't want to think about what they'd do to him; I can feel everything he feels he's terrified and confused. The pain he is feeling is awful I don't know what they are doing to him; but the pain is appalling:

Our com links were silenced then; but what we didn't know was Bumblebee was able to hear us. He had sensed Karen's pain and tried to make her feel better.

: Karen Brown, we will find Optimus you'll see; I promise:

I followed Karen as she raced along the roads and highways heading for California; when we finally arrived in California. We headed for the studio and had no problems finding it; Bumblebee distracted the guards at the gate. Karen and I watched for signs of the main actors from Transformers. We spotted Optimus Prime's voiced actor Peter Cullen and Hugo Weaving who voiced Megatron.

: I have an idea:

: What kind of idea, Karen:

: Just follow my lead:

Karen used her holoform and walked up to Peter Cullen and Hugo Weaving; who seemed a little jumpy which was probably due to Starscream's entrance grabbing Michael Bay.

"Excuse me, I am looking for the lot where Transformers3 is being filmed." she said as they looked at her oddly.

"This is it but no filming is being done right now." Cullen said as I saw Shia walking with Megan and it was obvious Karen spotted them too.

"Okay, thanks." she said as she approached Shia and Megan. "Excuse me; can I talk to you guys for a second?" Karen said.

"Are you a reporter or a cop?" Megan snapped. "Because this place was crawling with both and quite frankly no one was doing anything about this." she said as I saw the expression Karen gave her.

"What did you think little cops could do against Starscream? Hello 30 or 40 foot robots against peashooters yeah not happening." Karen said slightly sarcastic. "Look, I need you to come with me along with Josh and Tyrese." Karen said as Shia gave her a strange look.

"Why?"

"Because we need to rescue Michael Bay so we can rescue Optimus Prime." Karen said.

Silence...

"You're an Autobot?" Shia asked.

"Yes, but I was once human too." Karen said slowly nodding.

"With everything that's happened I'll believe anything; let me go get Tyrese and Josh and we'll go with you." Shia said.

"We will?" Megan asked.

"Yes, just stay put Megan." Shia said as he ran toward a building and emerged several minutes later with Josh and Tyrese.

It was clear Tyrese and Josh looked a little annoyed, but they followed Karen and I back to our vehicle forms. Shia saw Bumble's vehicle form and lit up like a Christmas tree smiling.

"Can I ride in Bumblebee?" Shia asked as we also found Hugo Weaving and Peter Cullen joining in.

"Fine..." I heard Karen say.

We drove off to a place that was secluded and explained what we needed their help with, but we also didn't want them to go with us when we went to find Michael Bay.

"We're going with you." Tyrese said.

"What, no you can't." Karen said. "Look, this is real it's not a movie where there isn't a chance of you getting killed." Karen replied.

"Clearly you've never seen the movies." mumbled Josh.

"Hello was human before being made into Autobots; look they wanted Michael Bay for something but the question is what?" Karen said.

Suddenly out of Bumblebee came Wheelie.

"Does anyone want my opinion?" Wheelie asked as Megan rolled her eyes.

"He's real?" she demanded.

"Of course, I am real stupid human." Wheelie said as he gave her an annoyed look. "This planet has some really dense carbon based organisms." he replied as Bumblebee transformed and grabbed the little bot.

"Don't make me squish you, Wheelie." Bumblebee said as Shia and Megan walked up to Bee.

"I can't believe you're real." Shia said. "It's so weird." he added as I saw the expression in Karen's optics she missed Optimus and was scared for him.

I walked over to her and smiled sadly.

"We'll find him, I promise." I said as I hugged her tightly.

The gigantic room where Optimus was being held had bright blinding lights shining brightly at him. Optimus needed recharge so badly, he was exhausted. The one human who refused to hurt him would come in after the bad torture they put him through. He would care for Optimus cleaning up the Energon which was coming from his wounds. Optimus later learned his name was Andy and he was thankful for this human. He would give him fuel odd times and patch him up the best he could. He helped the Autobot leader as best he could; but there were so many wounds now. Optimus stared at the walls he had no idea humans could be so vindictive and unkind. He felt his fans trying to cool him down but he was so overheated; there was no way they could help him not now. He figured the only reason his systems didn't lock down and force him into stasis was because of whatever they put into his systems. Optimus looked forward to the visits from Andy; because the human would care for him and talk to him. It was the only time he could relax at least for a few minutes.

(Optimus's POV)

I waited for Andy's arrival and watched as he cared for me when he did arrive.

"Andy, what did they do to me, why can't I recharge?" I asked him.

He gave me nourishment and patched me up and then spoke.

"They manipulated your systems until they figured out how to control them; you can't recharge until they allow it." Andy told me as I felt him climb up on me.

He stroked my face and looked sad for me.

"Some of these new wounds I can't patch up, Optimus." he said.

My body shuddered.

"I figured sooner or later they would do things that couldn't be fixed by your kindness, Andy." I said as five men entered the room. "Get down quickly." I said not wanting him to get into any trouble.

"Andy, watch this we are going to have a real party now." the one human said as he climbed up on the ladder and walked up to my interface unit.

"Now, you could either tell me how to open this or we could have it ripped open by our machine; which is it going to be?" he demanded as I remained silent. "Okay, turn on the machine on he wants to be stubborn RIP THE COVERING OFF OF IT!" the human ordered as the huge metal arm moved slowly toward my interface unit I tried to move away which seemed to make the human smirk.

I was forced to watch as the metal arm was positioned over my interface unit as my circuits raced knowing this would hurt badly and I tried to brace myself for the pain. The huge arm with metal fingers rested it's fingers on my interface unit's cover with a powerful pull it ripped my interface unit's cover right off and I arched up in pain as an agonizing yell escaped my vocal processor. I shook as the humans all surrounded me in that area as I wanted to purge everything out of my tank now. I was so exposed to these awful humans now.

The second Optimus had his interface unit cover ripped off and he felt the pain tear through his body. Karen collapsed onto the ground screaming in pain startling the actors with her pain filled screams.

"What is wrong with her?" Tyrese asked as Bumblebee went to Karen.

"It's her bond with Optimus Prime; she feels everything he is feeling. When he is being tortured his pain she feels like he does and if they succeed in killing him Karen Brown will die too." Bumblebee said as he pulled Karen into his servos as she cried slightly from the pain.

"Oh my god, that's horrible!" Megan replied as she walked over to Karen. "Is there anything we can do for her?" she asked.

"No, unfortunately not..." Bumblebee said as he got a com link from Ratchet and Ironhide.

: Bumblebee, come in; its Ratchet where are you now:

: California I am sending location positions now:

: Okay, fine we aren't too fair then we will be there in five minutes:

"What, who were you talking you?" Carol asked.

"Ratchet... He and Ironhide will be here shortly." Bumblebee said as Carol grumbled.

"Was he mad?" Carol asked.

"What do you think?" Bumblebee said.

"Damn, he's going to hit me with that wrench, isn't he?" Carol said as Bumblebee just shrugged looking innocent as Carol growled and rolling her optics.

"Are we meeting Ratchet and Ironhide I take it?" Josh asked.

"Yes, but they may not be happy that the femmes involved you." Bumblebee said as they all saw the black TopKick and yellow hummer arrive. "Time to face the music..." Bumblebee said as Ratchet and Ironhide transformed and walked over.

Ratchet went straight to Karen and knelt beside her as he scanned her.

"You femmes were foolish taking off like that." Ironhide said. "How is she?"

"She's feeling his pain once more which must be rather bad; because she is trembling severely and I can't seem to make her stop." Ratchet said.

"You're the humans from those Michael Bay movies, aren't you?" Ironhide asked.

"Do I want to know why they are here with you, Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.

"Not really, it's their idea not mine." Bee said as he pointed to Carol and Karen; while Carol growled at that.

"We needed help finding Optimus and Karen figured they could help us, we figured if we rescued Michael Bay he'd know something and then we'd be able to find Optimus." Carol said as Ironhide growled at his bonded.

"Neither one of you are warriors you were humans, what makes you think you can even track or face Megatron together alone to get Optimus free?" Ironhide said as everyone heard Karen's weak reply to Ironhide's question to Carol.

"He hasn't got him...humans do." Karen whispered.

"What?" Ratchet demanded.

"What's she talking about Carol?" Ironhide asked his spark mate.

Carol glanced at Karen and knew she had to tell them regardless of what the Seer said they had to know the truth.

"The Seer told us that Optimus would face a danger he had never faced before caused by humans. Karen wanted to tell Optimus but she told her she couldn't; because her visions aren't allowed to be told to the ones the visions are about." Carol said.

"Then why didn't you tell us you two are unbelievable, do you know that? This is nonsensical neither one of you used your heads we could lose Optimus and it's your faults for not speaking up! And you, you're his spark bond and you decided to keep it a secret; what were you thinking? If Elita-1 were still alive she never would have done this she would have risked life and limb to protect him!" Ratchet yelled.

"I'm not Elita-1 stop judging me by what she'd do!" Karen exclaimed as Ratchet whirled on her.

"Do not test me, youngling!" Ratchet roared as he, Ironhide and Bumblebee walked away from the humans and the femmes.

Karen felt her optics mist up as Megan and Shia walked up to her.

"We'll still help you, Karen." Shia and Megan said as Karen could hear what Ratchet was telling the other Autobots and she suddenly felt like an outsider in their world.

"That Seer should never have made them Autobots they aren't real Cybertronians." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, Optimus loves her you can't do anything about that." Ironhide said as Ratchet snorted in disgust.

Karen looked at Shia and Megan and a rather sad smile appeared on her lip plates all she wanted was Optimus back. She glanced back over toward the three Autobots and as she did, Ratchet looked over and saw the expression on her face plates.

(Ratchet's POV)

There was a part of me that wished Elita -1 was still alive; because Optimus would get over Karen instantly then. If I could get my servos on one of those 4 remaining Allspark shards I would use it to revive Elita-1. Because only I knew where her body was and I would gladly welcome her back with open servos. I gazed over at Karen Brown and the second I saw her optics; I knew she felt pain but not just pain from Optimus's but now from me. She was afraid of me I read it the second I scanned her, regardless of her brave front she was still afraid. I looked at the humans that were so eager to help her and wondered why they were so eager to get involved with us. The humans walked up to us and I must say for our size and the fact they could have been squished into the ground below them. They didn't seem afraid of us, which shocked me just a little.

"Look, It's not going to help the situation pointing fingers at the females; if this would've been your reaction then I can see why she hadn't told you." the one human said.

"What is your name, human?" I asked.

"Josh, I played Major Will Lennox in the movie." the human said as I snorted.

"Yes I know and you human played Robert Epps." I said to Tyrese as this human Tyrese nodded. "And you two you played Samuel James Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, is that right?" I asked. "Who are you two?" I asked turning his attention to Hugo and Peter.

"I do the voice of Optimus Prime in the movies and some of the older cartoons, my name is Peter Cullen." he said as I snorted.

"And you?"

"My name is Hugo Weaving I do the voice for Megatron." the human said as the three of us glared at him.

"You dare come here with us after siding with Megatron and doing his voice on that movie." Ironhide snarled.

"I didn't side with anyone it's a job." Hugo said.

"Don't piss him off." Tyrese whispered.

"Yeah good idea not to make the giant robots with weapons that could blow everyone off the face of this planet angry." Josh answered.

"Look humans, the femmes made a mistake they should never have pulled you into this mess." Ironhide said.

"We can help each other." the one called Tyrese said.

"NO!" Ratchet said. "We will not be held accountable for humans becoming involved and as for you two femmes return the humans. We will get Optimus back ourselves with the new arrivals that have landed about 100 miles from this location." I said as the three of us started to transformed, until Karen stopped me.

"Ratchet, are you saying we can't help?" Karen asked.

"You have done enough; you are not even true Cybertronians you have no idea what to do or how to act! Our ways are foreign to you and you end up disrespect our ways, you are nothing like Elita-1." I snarled as we finished transforming and left.

: He is my spark bonded:

: I KNOW:

I turned the com link off letting her know I was done with the conversation with her.

(Karen's POV)

I couldn't believe this I was trying to do the right thing and Ratchet was slamming the door in my face. I felt the tears in my optics as I walked off by myself. I loved Optimus and Ratchet was trying to make me out like I wasn't good enough for him. All he talked about was Elita-1; well Optimus did bring her up as well regarding a certain situation.

"Hey there, Karen; why don't you just show them you can rescue Optimus and we'll help you." Tyrese said as I glanced down smiling at them.

"Thank you, but..." I started to say until Megan spoke up.

"Buts are for ashtrays we are helping you find Optimus and make Ratchet eat his words." Megan said.

I couldn't believe the seriousness of all of them; they were willing to go up against the Decepticons.

"Okay, thank you this means a lot to me." I said vowing to protect these brave humans; while also making Ratchet see we were quite capable of rescuing Optimus.

I had more to prove then Carol; because obviously Ratchet felt I was not good enough for Optimus and I knew I was perfect for Optimus. I loved him with my whole being; which wouldn't change now not ever.

(Optimus's POV)

They have left me alone for awhile and while they did Andy came in and kept me company. I liked the human known as Andy; he hated the fact they were doing this to me.

"I am sorry they have done this to you, Optimus." Andy said to me. "You said you had a bonded, you have a mate in other words?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." I said as my memory banks swirled and Karen's face flashed from my data banks.

My beautiful femme oh how I missed her; I wanted her back in my servos. I felt the leaking from my optics once more I hated leaking I really did. It seemed so inappropriate for a leader to do; which was why I didn't do it in front of my men.

"Do you have a femme?" I asked Andy.

He was quiet then smiled.

"I have been married for about a year her name is Vicky; she's my whole world." Andy said as his hand dropped onto mine; I watched as anger crossed his face. "I am sorry you're being treated like this, it's not fair at all." he said. "You don't mean anyone any harm at all, do you?" Andy asked.

"No, your species likes to harm things they do not understand without first thinking about the consequences to their actions." I said as my tanks whirled and I turned my head away from Andy as I started purging my tanks once more. "My Energon is backing up." was all I said as Andy got something to wipe my mouth plates.

"It's okay, you're sick, Optimus; I will clean you up." Andy said as he helped me best to his ability.

He cleaning my face and where I had purged my tanks at; he didn't look mad at all. He just took care of me without a second thought.

"It was hard to imagine you being real I mean I always thought it would be cool if you were; I know both Transformer movies that Michael Bay did by heart. You look exactly like the movie Prime with the blue and red flames; actually I like you this way then the cartoon one. Can I ask you what brought you to Earth?" he asked.

"My bonded wasn't my bonded in the beginning; she had written stories about us on a website."

"Oh fan fiction, I have written some too." Andy said.

"Well, I ended up getting into a flame war with her on private messages and she drove me nuts. My weapons specialist and medical officer suggested I hack her account and just delete the stories. She knew too much about us more than the usual stories on there; so turns out she built a Transformer naturally without our spark. She and I got into a lot with arguing and then I it happened I don't know how it happened but I felt attracted to her. She doesn't understand our ways; but she gives me a sense of purpose and belonging. She loves me without caring that I was different and not like her. I had a silent wish though that she was a robot like I was; because I wanted her to feel everything that our relationship had to offer. Our love may not be perfect but I love her and she is my other part of my soul." I explained as my optics leaked once more. "And, I shall never see her again I will die alone here in this miserable lab without her by my side. At least, if I was mortally wounded in war; she would be by my side and I could die in her arms. I do not have her now and when I cease to function I will never get to touch her or tell her how much she meant to me. I will die in the hands of humans; I have accepted this even though it is not the death I wanted. I wanted an honorable death on the battlefield protecting the innocent." I said as Andy was touching my face and whispering to me I couldn't understand what he was saying to me. But he was trying his hardest to be a comfort to me; he knew this wasn't easy for me at all.

Abruptly the doors opened and in walked several of those dishonorable and ignominious humans; they had the most sinister expressions on their faces. There were clipboards in their hands as they watched Andy slowly move down to the floor.

"Did the specimen purge himself again?" the one human demanded in slight humor.

"His name is Optimus and yes he is sick." Andy growled I wanted to tell Andy not to fight for me I knew it was too late for me; but he must not anger these abominable humans and cause them to ruin his life as they had mine. He was my friend and truth be told I didn't want him taken away from me like everything else had been.

My freedom, my bonded, my men; everything I held dear was taken from me by these humans. I wished Cybertron wasn't gone how I wanted off this damnable planet.

"We have another round of tests to perform today; we want to test his sexual reactions." the human said as I did not like the sound of that not by a long shot.

"Bring it in." another human said as a huge robot was brought in.

I scanned it and found it was an ordinary robot but it was programmed oddly; I couldn't begin to know what this monstrosity planned on doing to me. I knew it couldn't be good though not at all the expression in its optics told me all I needed to know. It was programmed by humans and that was all I needed to know. I was in trouble.

(Andy's POV)

I watched as the robot roughly touched Optimus and the anger that flashed over Optimus's optics as the robot touched him. Optimus angrily pulled at the restraints wanting out; until the robot not getting the response it was programmed to get from Optimus became violent.

"I would advise you to react, because the robot is programmed to be violent with you if need be." Dr. Blooming said.

"This is wrong." I said finally.

"I suggest you leave then until we have gotten the proper reactions from him." Dr. Blooming said as I looked at Optimus who nodded, he was afraid for me he didn't want me to get hurt by them.

I didn't want to leave him; but I ended up being forced too by Dr. Blooming.

(Dr Blooming's POV)

We were not getting the desired reactions from the specimen so we sent signals to our robot to become more violent with him. Our robot grabbed the specimen's massive cable and pulled and yanked on it; this earned our specimen to cry out and yell in pain. Our robot twisted the cable until the specimen bucked and arched up pulling against his the chains. Our robot had been fitted with sharpened spikes and sharpened fangs for teeth. It had been created specifically for Optimus Prime to cause mainly discomfort and pain. Our robot yanked on the cable until it forced the thickest black substance to spill out. I nodded to one of my assistants and they took samples of the substance as I noted the expression in Optimus Prime's optics. It was somewhere between detest and fear; which I merely smirked at. Here we had the most powerful creature in the universe contained and he was reduced to this by humans. The robot hadn't stopped yanking the Prime's cable; it wasn't until the specimen let out the most agonizing sounds of pain that I realized why. Our little robot had started tearing the cable slightly, but no matter how ever so slightly it must have been excruciating and unbearable to him.

"Please...Stop this madness!" he yelled as I laughed and moved closer.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him.

He turned to me his optics dulled by the intense pain.

"Yes, please stop!" he roared.

"Oh, so you want it to go away?" I asked as I winked at the others.

"Yes, I do not deserve this treatment...please have mercy." I heard him beg.

I leaned back and climbed up at looked at the stretched cable I reached down and caressed the cable it did nothing except lay there as the black substance continued to ooze out of it.

"So, he ejects this stuff interesting seems to be a mixture of oil and something else." I said as the specimen shuddered in pain.

"I am peaceful why are you treating me like this?" He demanded as I nodded to the robot making our robot bend down and tear at the cable this caused Optimus to jerk and his optics held my gaze.

"You filthy rotten humans know nothing of mercy or kindness!" he snarled at us our robot balled up a fist and slammed it into Optimus's chest making a hole as he grabbed his spark forcing Optimus to fear for his life now.

"What was that, specimen?" I demanded as our robot squeezed causing Optimus to try and buck the robot off of him. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"Tell him to stop please...my spark please!" Optimus begged.

I nodded and our robot stopped and released his spark as Optimus shuddered as Energon seeped out of him.

"I don't want you dead yet, but I do want you in agony beyond agony actually." I said as I looked at our robot. "DESTROY HIS INTERFACE CABLE RIP IT OUT OF HIM!" I ordered as I heard the specimen's pleas for him not too.

"No, please I am bonded please!" he exclaimed as I tried to brace myself for what was going to happen next but nothing could prepare me for the pain of having one's interfacing cable ripped out of them.

"You're never leaving here alive; so you have no use for it." I snarled at him as our robot used all its strength and ripped the interfacing cable right out of him forcing paralyzing screams out of him as he bled nicely from it being ripped out of him.

He bucked and bucked and snarled out in agony as his optics dilated from the agony he must have been going through. He must have really been in agony because he managed to knock himself offline as his body still shuddered. But my assistant managed to force him to online once more as he yelled out as he came back online.

"Just kill me and be done with it, please...please...dear Primus, please just take me..." he kept saying over and over again.

Karen and Carol had questioned Wheelie about a possible place they'd take Michael Bay and they were on their way taking roads that were off beat that no one else traveled. It wasn't until Karen's vehicle form skidded to the side of the road and the humans inside of her vehicle form hurried out so she could transform into robot form. She was in agony and screamed out in pain as her optics were shining with tears and pain both.

"They did something to his interface cable he is losing it he wants to die; we have to find him we have too! I won't lose him I won't; I will kill Megatron myself if or die trying for what he's done to Optimus." Karen said her blue optics a blaze in a purple color.

She transformed once more and the humans climbed into her vehicle form and she sped off following Carol. The humans that were riding with her were Megan, Shia and Tyrese; while Carol had Josh, Peter Cullen and Hugo Weaving with her. Karen had Wheelie with her; he reached over and tapped her dash.

"Karen, Megatron is as evil as they come just be careful of him he fights dirty; Optimus has learned that the hard way at times." Wheelie said. "Don't go and get yourself offlined; because Ratchet will kill me if you do." Wheelie said.

Karen snorted at the mention of Ratchet's name.

"Ratchet wouldn't care if Megatron killed me; he doesn't like me remember?" Karen said bitterly.

Wheelie ran his servo over her dash once more.

"Ratchet is an old Autobot he is grumpy; that doesn't mean you couldn't earn his respect, Karen; you and Carol are younglings to him." Wheelie said to her. "Don't let him upset ya." Wheelie said as he looked at Shia, Megan and Tyrese watching him. "What?" Wheelie snapped.

"Nothing, it's just your very different." Shia said.

"I searched the internet about that movie and he made me look like a perv." wailed Wheelie.

"Are you?" Tyrese asked.

"Am I what?" Wheelie demanded.

"A perv...?" Tyrese asked.

"Yeah, but I am like that with only femmes not humans." Wheelie said. "That human called Michael Bay made me look like I would hump a human's leg; I am not saying you're not hot; you're just not my type." Wheelie said as Megan snorted.

"Like you're my idea of Mr. Right." she snapped as Karen's processors stayed on her bonded and what they could possibly be doing to him.

(Andy's POV)

I could hear Optimus's cries and screams; I couldn't stand hearing them do this to the honorable leader of the Autobots. I saw Dr. Blooming and his assistants leaving and his eyes locked with mine as their robot followed them out as well.

"Clean him up and feed him; there isn't any patching up you could do though for him. Get him ready for the next batch of tests!" Dr. Blooming bellowed as I watched them leave wondering what he meant by the fact he couldn't be patched up.

I found out when I crept inside I heard the cries and whimpers of this great leader now reduced to this by Dr. Blooming. I saw his interface cable had been completely destroyed and ripped out of him. I shook my head as tears hit my own eyes how much more could they take from him? How much more could he stand before his spark gave out completely from exhaustion and agony? I saw his optics was dilated from the pain he was going through; I wasn't sure he realized I was there. He turned his head toward me his arms were still held in place with the chains.

"A...Andy, Please... Help me...please." he cried as I walked over and climbed on.

He was still bleeding heavily of Energon. I saw the terror and panic in Optimus's optics. I looked at the mess that Dr. Blooming's robot left behind the twisted and mutilated interface cable was beyond repair. Optimus was clicking a lot I knew he made robotic sounds when he was scared, lonely and also in severe pain.

"They took my interface cable...I cannot interface with my bonded not that I would ever see her again anyway...I am finished I know this but I do not wish to die by their hands. I wish for you to extinguish my spark, Andy, please." he paused. "I cannot take anymore of this, I cannot." he pleaded as I saw the hole in his chest. "Will you help me if I explain how to do it?" He begged.

I stared at him horrified he was asking me to take his life, I couldn't he was my friend I couldn't take his life.

"I can't kill you." I whispered.

"Please, I will die anyway I want it to end by my choice please." he cried as he saw me shake my head. "You said you wished to help me feel better, did you not?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"Yes, but not like this I can't kill you." I said as he whimpered.

"W...why?" was all he asked me.

"You're my friend I can't kill a friend." I said to him.

"I am ruined anyway, my friend; my life is over I will never see freedom." he said as I shook my head I didn't want to kill him. "That poor excuse for a robot raped me and then savagely ripped my interface cable out of me. These humans are inhumane they are no better than the Decepticons." he said as his body kept shuddering from the blinding pain he was experiencing.

"Let me find something to ease the pain there; I'll be right back." I said my hand touching his leg; which made his optics shoot down with fear. "It's alright, Optimus." I said as he jumped at my touch.

"No, Andrew; it'll never be alright ever again." he said. "I'm useless now." he whispered as his optics became misty once more.

I didn't honestly know what to do for him to ease his pain; he made those clicking and chirping sounds constantly. I tried to bring him fuel but he just laid there and refused it as I noticed the Energon continued to drip from the mangled area where his interface cable had once been. He truly was giving up he wanted to die. I desperately wanted to find something to help ease his pain; but couldn't find anything for him. I felt bad for him I really did. I realized he wanted his pain to stop; but I didn't want to take his life from him I considered him my friend.

(Optimus's POV)

I know Andy was being a good friend to me by refusing to extinguish my spark; but I was just trying to end my misery. I knew I'd never get out of this situation alive I knew it no one knew where I was; hell I didn't know where I was. I was on fire every circuit was raging with agony; until it consumed me and ate me alive. I wanted to offline; I wanted it to end. I was humiliated these humans took everything from me; I was just a shell of my former self. I would never get that back I was reduced to this after millions of years battling Megatron to have him win this way was degrading and mortifying for someone like me. I was not only a Prime but a leader and now I was reduced to a sniveling junk pile of scraps. I wanted off this miserable planet! Oh, if only I hadn't come to this planet; if I had just listened to Ratchet. If only I left Karen Brown alone I would have been lonely, but at least I would have had my dignity and not been reduced to this. I prayed Primus would have pity on me and let me just offline and never wake up. I was stirred out of my own thoughts by laughter and clapping I knew all too well who it was...Megatron and Starscream.

"Did you lose something, Prime?" laughed Starscream as I yanked against the chains.

"Why Megatron, do you hate me that much that you'd take our battle to this limit; does your cruelty know no limits or boundaries?" I demanded as the agony kept me limited of my movement.

Starscream merely kept laughing; but Megatron wasn't about to pass up belittling me. He approached me and transformed his holoform's hand into his claw and ran it over the area where my interface cable was ripped out. This caused several nervous clicks and chirps from me; he continued running his claw over it.

"There now, Prime; you can consider yourself a casualty of our war; because this is one time your precious Autobots will not save you. You will die and no one will save you!" Megatron exclaimed as we all heard the sound of a safety being released from a gun.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Andy yelled.

No, he wouldn't understand he couldn't hurt Megatron or Starscream's holoform's but they could hurt him.

"No Andy; please...!" I exclaimed.

"Friend of yours, Optimus...?" Megatron asked in an odd tone as he jumped down from where I was.

He was lightening quick and grabbed Andy grabbing the gun and tossing it aside.

"Boy, you should have run you might have lived to see your friend die; but unfortunately I would rather have Optimus know he will indeed die alone. He will have no one surrounding him no friends or his bonded; when his spark finally flickers for the last time no one will care. But don't you worry I will have bonded with Karen to remove your bond so she won't die; you can thank me later, Prime." Megatron had the nerve to say to me.

Megatron spun around quicker than I could have imagined and he rammed his sharp jagged blade into Andy. I watched as bright red lubricant came bubbling up from his mouth as he dropped to his knees a look of confusion and pain registered on his face. Megatron watched as Starscream moved just as quick and slit his throat.

"ANDY!"

I tugged and tugged at the chains, my friend who helped me was now laying dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Because he tried to help me against Megatron and Starscream and it destroyed me more than either of them would know. I heard the doors open and those humans came back in with guards with them.

"Take his body away!" the one called Dr Blooming ordered. "You have upset the specimen this is not good for our tests." he said as I snarled and growled regardless of my agony and tried to get my servos free.

"I will have your spark, Megatron!" I yelled.

"Quiet him at the rate of agitation he is in we can't do any other tests today we will have to keep him quiet and I mean now. Now, as for you two leave him alone while he is being tested; when he is hovering close to offlining I will summon you to take his body to do with as you wish. But until he is close to offlining he belongs to ME and my people." he had the nerve to say.

"NO! I belong to no one!" I roared as my body arched up in pain as I shuddered rapidly from anguish.

That human doctor hit a button and that awful robot spawned from the pit came in and was on me within seconds grabbing my spark once more fear gripped me as this blasted this squeezed until I offlined from the pain.

"His spark is still burning brightly but in order to make him calm himself grabbing his spark is the only way to force him into offlining. We have tests to finish today I need him calm and your escapades will not help me if you keep causing disruptions like this." Dr. Blooming said.

Megatron snarled as he and Starscream left.

"What is it, sir?"

"The specimen called him Megatron..."

"The Decepticon leader so that was Starscream with him then?" the other man asked.

"Yes, I am thinking it was." Blooming said.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I am thinking we should prepare two more examining tables the size for two Decepticons." Blooming said.

"How much longer do you think he'll last?" the man motioned to Optimus Prime.

"He's strong his spark is burning bright he must have a very high tolerance for pain in his spark. I want him to live for several months if possible I have several other tests to run on him. Then I want to run tests on his spark as well, we just have to be careful not to kill him when we run those tests on his spark. I would also like to how much damage he can take we will put his armor back on him and allow several of our guards to use various weapons on him. I am curious as to the effect a bazooka would have on his body." he said as he saw the expression on his one friend's face. "What?"

"Why not use the bazooka on him now?" he asked as Blooming paused as if thinking about the question as he looked down at Optimus.

"Okay you're right show no mercy on him. Let's put his armor on him and then get him to online." Blooming said.

(Still Optimus's POV)

I awoke what I am guessing was a few hours later my servos were no longer chained; but I was in a massive room I was sure this would be another demented test and sure enough several human came out of hiding with of all things bazookas and they were pointed at me.

"FIRE!" they exclaimed as they hit me from all sides in the massive room one caught my side and one got my leg and one hit my hydraulic hose and that followed to the shock-absorber spring of my mechanical bicep. My strength was gone I depended on that hose and a few wires and now destroyed both my leg and arm would be rendered useless.

I fell making the ground shake.

"Hold fire, he's down." the human said as I glared at the humans.

Dear Primus just take me please I am finished just take me please...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee headed toward the location of the new arrivals were supposed to be, however they were not Autobots they were Decepticons. One of the Decepticons was colossal in size and if they hadn't been in a rush to find Prime; they would have taken the Decepticon down. But engaging in battle was not the thing to do they had to find their leader. Ironhide and Bumblebee were quite confused when Ratchet took off abruptly driving toward something he must have picked up on.

: Where are you going, Ratchet:

: I am picking up readings of an Allspark shard:

: What:

: It's around here I know it:

Ratchet transformed and looked around using his scanners; until finally his searching paid off there on the ground hidden was his prize. He looked at Ironhide his smile was proud as he told him his plan on bringing Elita-1 back and making sure Karen was out of the picture for good. Ratchet told Ironhide where Elita's body was on the Ark; which even though Optimus figured was destroyed it still had Elita's body inside of it. Elita -1 was the best tracker on Cybertron; she could find Optimus in no time flat. Ironhide and Bumblebee followed Ratchet to where he had guided the heavily damaged Ark to; he brought out Elita-1's body and laid it down on the ground and used the Allspark shard to reactivate Elita. She opened her optics and looked up at Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee.

"Ratchet, I am functioning how is this possible?" Elita asked.

Ratchet explained everything to Elita including Optimus's disappearance; but when he got to the part about Karen. Elita-1 shrugged it off like it was nothing at all.

"I am back; he is mine and will always be mine. We are truly bonded she was just a distraction this Karen Brown was human she is not a true Cybertronian she doesn't stand a chance with Optimus now." Elita said pausing. "I can feel him, Ratchet I can feel his pain I can..." Elita started to say until she swayed slightly. "I know where he is..." she said as she transformed into her pink sports car vehicle mode as Ratchet smirked and transformed following her as the others fell behind her.

Meanwhile Karen and the others had arrived at the new Decepticon base after much questioning of Wheelie. Karen and Carol looked in the dirty scummy window of an abandoned airbase and saw Blackout and Grindor were the only two Decepticons in view.

"We will distract Blackout and Grindor Carol said as she saw the odd look in Karen's optics. "What?" Carol asked.

"I know where Optimus is." Karen said.

"Okay, well let's get Bay first." Carol said as they went in to distract the two helicopter Decepticons.

"Hey there, boys..." Carol said in a sexy tone.

"It's a femme, how is that possible?" Blackout shouted.

"Come on, out here and we'll show you?" Carol said as they were all too happy to come outside with her.

They came out and Carol managed to get them to follow her to the side of the building; while Karen and the others snuck in and freed Michael Bay.

"Is your friend going to be okay?" Josh asked Karen.

"Yeah; she'll be here any second." Karen said as she heard a sound a jet's engines to be precise.

"I know that sound that is a really bad sound." Shia said urgently.

"Don't panic." Karen said.

: Carol come on Starscream is coming:

: Got ya, okay:

"Let me go get my friend, boys; close your optics and no peeking got a huge surprise for you." Carol said as she hurried away and transformed.

(Starscream's POV)

"What the Primus are two femmes doing here?" I asked myself as I flew closer and tried to com link them but they refused my transmissions.

I realized they had to be either playing hard to get or they were Autobot femmes; either way I was taking control of them. I Megatron would be pleased if I caught two femmes; he liked femmes for his amusement. I scanned them and I found fleshlings inside their vehicle forms; oh great just what we needed more squishes to worry about this planet was infested with them. I realized to my dismay it was those fleshlings that were with that Michael Bay creature and he was with them!

"Autobots...!" I exclaimed as I sent missiles flying toward them but they were quick and dodged every one of my blasted shots at them.

I went to line up another shot and those two insolent helicopters stopped me by crashing into me oh I was going to beat them senseless.

"What is wrong with you two?" I roared.

"They are femmes; do you realize how rare they are?" Blackout growled.

"What are you babbling about they are Autobots you cretins!" I snarled as I pointed my null ray at them both. "I should blast you both for your interference; but I'd rather you explain to our leader how you let the creature Michael Bay escape while being distracted by your interface units." I snapped as they looked at each other knowing Megatron had a vicious temper.

"Slagg it...!" they both growled.

"You better hope he is in a forgiving mood." I said with a smirk pleased with myself because Megatron couldn't blame me for this one.

(Ratchet's POV)

I was in such high spirits because we had Elita -1 back she was so much better than that Transformer wanna be. We ended up just doing it the old fashioned way storming the building was a lot more fun; especially to Ironhide. We stormed in the room just as a titanic metal ripped into Optimus's shoulder forcing him to yell out in awful pain. When I looked at him and saw what they had done to him I wanted to purge my tanks. They ripped his interface cable out it was completely ruined; he would need a new one. There was a gaping hole in his chest from what I could see his spark was still burning but its chamber was slightly bruised. I saw his armor was so badly damaged and his optics was dull with pain I saw his one arm was hanging on by mere wires and his one leg was completely blown off by something. The sounds coming from him were awful I hated seeing him like this. The two humans that were by Optimus didn't have a chance the sheer anger that raged inside of Ironhide and Elita -1. Elita-1 with a wild shriek grabbed the one human in her hand.

"HOW DARE YOU, HUMAN!" she shrieked as she threw the human across the room and Ironhide well he went off like I've never seen before.

I looked over at Optimus but he was so taken over with pain he had no idea Elita was back.

"Optimus, it's Ratchet; we're going to get you out of this place." I said to him as he kept saying over and over again that he wanted to offline as my spark went out to him; he must have been in such pain for him to want to offline.

Suddenly the side wall exploded and when the dust settled there stood Karen and Carol with those humans that I distinctly remember telling her to take home. Karen saw how badly injured Optimus was but then her optics settled on Elita-1. I couldn't help but smirk then.

"Optimus...!" Karen cried heading for him.

"Stay back, Karen; we need to carry him to a safe location." Ironhide said as Karen looked at Elita-1.

"So, you're Karen." Elita-1 said snidely as Ironhide, Bumblebee and I picked up our leader.

"And you would be?" Karen asked with a slight bitterness in her tone.

"I am Optimus's true bonded Elita-1."

"I thought Elita-1 was killed?" I heard Carol ask Karen.

"Ratchet revived me that should tell you something Karen." Elita snapped.

"He's mine now, Elita." Karen growled.

"I was here first little girl, your just some half baked Transformer I am the only one for Optimus Prime." Elita-1 said coolly as she followed us out.

(Karen's POV)

I knew Ratchet disliked me but to revive Elita-1 now of all times when Optimus needed me was just rude and cruel. I felt a slight tapping on my leg and glanced down finding Tyrese tapping on my leg. I reached down letting him climb onto my hand.

"He loves you don't worry." Tyrese said to me as I couldn't help but feel a little jealous and scared this was Elita -1 she was the commander of the female Autobots. She and Optimus had a strong bond so yeah I was scared...very scared.

We got to a clearing and after they laid Optimus carefully down Ratchet laid into both me and Carol his optics shining brightly of rage as he came closer.

"I told you to take the humans home, didn't I?" Ratchet demanded.

"We wanted to help, sir." Josh said.

"Regardless, she was told they both were." Ratchet said as Michael Bay spoke up.

"They rescued me I am in their debt I might be able to help you find a place to live where no one bothers you." Michael Bay said as Ratchet looked at him as his intakes whirled slightly.

"Very well, however right now I need to get Optimus fixed up he has been ruthlessly battered and abused by those humans." Ratchet said as Optimus groaned as I wanted to go to him, but Ratchet wouldn't let me.

However, Michael Bay was able to contact a friend who knew a friend who could hook him up with one of the huge cargo planes that was big enough for transporting a transformer. They loaded Optimus into the plane and Michael had them all transported to the place he spoke about. It was a completely abandoned old studio; that nobody used anymore. Michael had gotten supplies and all sorts of things for them which Ratchet seemed grateful for. Ratchet had put Optimus on an Energon drip; Optimus continued to moan he was completely out of it. Ratchet also had covered up Optimus because the fact his interface cable was ripped out and would make him feel self conscious around others especially humans. I walked up and found Elita-1 sitting by him holding his hand as I narrowed my optics at her.

"Did Ratchet force him into stasis?" I asked.

"Yes..." was all she said and it was snidely said as well.

I watched how she held his hand and when I tried to go over to him either Ratchet stopped me or she would. When eventually even Ratchet made Elita -1 leave for awhile I figured I would have it out with her for trying to come between Optimus and I. She came outside and was talking to Bumblebee; it was then before I could even say anything to her. They saw meteors hurtling through the sky and figured they could be new arrivals as did Ratchet. So, Elita-1, Ironhide and Bumblebee went to investigate while Carol and I stayed behind with Ratchet. I went to check on Optimus he was in stasis but I still sat by him I held his hand as I felt my optics become misted. God, what they did to him it made me so angry I caressed his face gently as Ratchet came in his optics turning into that of rage when he saw me.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of here?" he demanded.

"So, why isn't the pink princess being told the same thing?" I snapped.

"Her name is Elita-1 and she is his TRUE bonded not YOU." Ratchet hissed.

"Why do you hate me so much what did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?" I demanded.

"If you had listened from the beginning to Optimus we would never have had to come here and this wouldn't have happened to him. You are a very selfish girl and you've cost our leader a great deal of misery." Ratchet said to me as I glanced down at Optimus Prime.

I didn't want to believe Ratchet I really didn't but yet what he said made sense; if I hadn't argued with him in the beginning and just took down the stories like he asked me too. I looked back up at Ratchet; he was fixing Optimus's chest plates. I released Optimus's hand and got to my pedes and stopped and looked at Ratchet as he worked.

"Megatron should have just killed me; you certainly wouldn't have cared, would you?" I snapped as I walked away and saw several other vehicles approaching with Elita-1, Ironhide and Bumblebee.

I later learned the new arrivals were Sideswipe, Jolt, Arcee, Flare-up, Chromia and the twins Mudflaps and Skids. I tried to stay out of their way as much as possible and I noticed Carol seemed to get along with the other Autobots. Chromia who was Ironhide's ex even gave Carol tips about being with Ironhide they seemed to really like Carol. So, whatever the problem was it was only with her it had nothing to do with Carol sure Ratchet lost his patience with Carol too. It just wasn't the same as the contempt and hatred he held for her for some reason. I walked away from the others and sat on a hill in back of the studio what I hadn't known was Flare- up and Arcee had followed me and was watching. They didn't say a word at first, it wasn't until later they didn't to push it in my face that Elita would win.

"If I were you I would give up now; before you get your little spark hurt." A female voice said as I turned and saw Arcee and Flare-up watching me.

"Let me guess more fans of the Elita-1 fan club, right?" I snapped as the pink princess herself walked up.

"Back off now, Karen; he's mine and always will be mine." Elita said to me as she walked closer not afraid to get into my face.

She poked my chest and turned to walk away.

"Look pink princess, you want a fight I am more than willing to bring it on, he's mine now NOT yours you were dead! You would still be dead if it weren't for Ratchet, but I will be more than happy to send you back to where you came from." I snarled as Elita whirled around trying to reach for my throat but I blocked her assault.

"Are you threatening me, little girl?" Elita demanded as Arcee and Flare-up smirked at me.

"She's a female Autobot commander she could destroy you, Karen." Flare- up mused.

I stepped close to Elita.

"He's mine now." I snapped as she took me off guard by kneeing my chest and punching my face.

"YOU are nothing and will always remain nothing I am telling you now BACK OFF and save face now or I will embarrass your aft." Elita said as she and the other two left.

Carol walked up to me.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked me.

"You seem to have made some new friends?" I said softly.

"Yeah, Chromia seems cool; but I am guessing the other femmes are siding with Elita-1; she must be the alpha female." Carol said as I just couldn't laugh not now I had the most awful feeling Elita and the others were right I was going to lose Optimus Prime forever now and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The days dragged on for Karen as Optimus stayed in stasis for quite awhile; it wasn't until one morning while Elita was softly whispering to him that his optics onlined. He stared disbelievingly at his first love not sure if he were truly seeing her beautiful face.

"Elita, is that you?" he asked as she touched his face.

"Yes, my love I am back; Ratchet used an Allspark shard to bring me back now we can be together once more." Elita said as she leaned in to press her lip plates against his.

Karen walked in where Optimus was lying and saw them kissing and her spark sank, but she wasn't about to show it.

"Optimus...?" Karen whispered. "I am so glad you've onlined I was really concerned about you." she said as Optimus nodded and smiled sadly at her.

"Hello Karen, have you met Elita-1?" he asked her as she fought the urge to claw Elita's optics.

"Yes, I have." she said a hint of bitterness slipped past causing Optimus to notice.

Optimus looked at Karen like he would say something, but he didn't whether he just didn't feel like getting into a big argument with her Karen couldn't tell.

"I missed you." Karen said as Optimus nodded but kept looking at Elita-1.

Karen suddenly felt out of place as Elita slid her hand into Optimus's hand his smile and expression in his optics told her all she needed to know. She would be replaced she knew it now; she really wasn't anything to Optimus Prime; but a distraction in his world of war with his brother and his Decepticons. She would stay for now, but she wasn't sure how long she could stand to stay. Carol found a home here Ironhide liked her and she would never make her friend leave him. A sad smile touched her lip plates for her friend she was happy at least and she was glad for her.

(Karen's POV)

I don't know what I did wrong I looked at Optimus as his servos slowly went around Elita's waist the pain that soared through my circuits was unbearable. I needed to be a lone; I hadn't realized Megan and Shia followed me but quietly just watching as I headed off by myself. They followed for a while then stopped and watched.

"She seems so sad." Shia said.

"Well yeah, Elita is stealing her man." Megan snapped. "I don't care if she was his first love Karen has him now; it's not fair to her." Megan snapped as they heard someone approach them.

It was Bumblebee. He looked at Megan and Shia with an odd expression in his optics as he glanced over where I was.

"You're upset because Karen is being replaced." Bumblebee said.

"It's not fair." Megan said coolly.

"Elita-1 was his first love Karen can never compete with that; Elita is an Autobot commander as Optimus is. Karen is not a warrior she can't even begin to come close to Elita-1; while it is true Carol Bradford has no threat from Chromia for Ironhide. She was welcomed faster than Karen Brown; because Karen Brown refused to listen right from the start." Bumblebee explained.

"We heard about the whole fan fiction situation; no offense to Optimus but that was stupid. If he didn't want any problems why didn't he just hack her account and delete the stories. No, he wanted to find her in the first place; he isn't kidding anyone men are the same no matter if they are 30 foot alien robots or humans." Megan said snidely.

"Minor correction..." Bumblebee said.

"What?"

"Optimus Prime is 28 not 30 foot and he did hack her account it didn't stop her." Bumblebee said.

"Whatever..." Megan huffed.

(Ratchet's POV)

I watched as Elita was kissing Prime and running her hand over him; however when she opened his chest plates I realized when she was going to do. I also decided to give Karen Brown a wakeup call; so I sent a com link to her.

: Karen, come here:

I stayed hidden as I saw her slowly walking in and she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw them touching sparks first; then watched as their sparks merged together while they kissed passionately. Karen turned around and bumped into me her optics went from pain to understanding as she realized I set her up on that one. What I wasn't prepared for was the solid punch she sent to my face; she glared at me and ran off. My little ill timed prank had caused not just the desired result her being humiliated but her socking me one because of it. I still chuckled at her pain though; it amused me slightly.

(Karen's POV)

Why was I staying here it was so obvious I wasn't wanted here; Ratchet was finding excuses to hurt me now I was a joke to them all now. I looked up and saw Ratchet approaching with Optimus and the expression on Optimus's face was not a happy one.

"KAREN!"

I looked at him his optics were full of rage; I never saw him so anger with me before.

"Yes, Optimus..." I said timidly.

"Did you punch Ratchet?" Optimus demanded.

"Yes, because he purposely called me over knowing I would find you and your little pink princess spark merging." I snapped at him seeing the reaction from him.

"Jealously does not look pretty on you, Karen; I am not a prize to be won I was with Elita from the beginning." Optimus said.

"She was dead the only reason she is back is because of Ratchet and that's all!" I cried.

"So, then join us." Optimus said with a smirk as my spark sank with despair, as I knew he knew how I felt about sharing mates with others.

"No, I will not share you." I whispered as I simply walked away from him and Ratchet.

"Karen, I did not excuse you." Optimus said.

I stopped at those words he really didn't get it, did he? I turned around in time to see Elita walking up with a snide expression on her face. She leaned up kissing Optimus which seemed to distract him from yelling at me. That was it I couldn't take Elita's nasty treatment anymore I screamed and charged at her and pounced knocking her down. I transformed my arm into my small gun and wanted so badly to just blow her spark into oblivion. However did I get a rude awakening someone shot me in the arm thinking it was Ratchet...but it was Optimus!

He didn't say a word he bent down helping Elita up and they walked away hand in hand as Ratchet approached me reaching for my arm.

"Don't touch me." I whispered. "You wanted this you wanted me gone; well you got your wish I'll leave." I whispered, as I needed to find Wheelie as I abruptly felt my body shutter from the blast his gun had sent me knocked me for a loop

It was at that moment I realized it was over I had lost; and comprehended my only solution I had no choice but to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

(Carol's POV)

I saw Karen and what had just taken place all the Autobots did I felt bad for Karen she had been happy once and now she was just lost.

"I'll be right back." I said to Ironhide who simply nodded.

I followed Karen as she went to over to Wheelie; who looked at Karen oddly.

"Karen?" I said as she turned to me a sad expression on her face.

"I am leaving I don't belong here anymore; but I want you to stay okay I want you to be happy." she said as she hugged me and as tears hit her harder.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I need to find the Seer and ask her to make me human again then we'll see from there." she said as she hugged me once more. "Be happy, dear friend." she said as she walked toward Wheelie as I just turned and slowly walked back to Ironhide knowing somehow down deep inside of me I'd never see her again because of this.

(Karen's POV)

I walked up to Wheelie and sat on the ground next to him while tears ran down my face.

"How can I find the Seer, Wheelie?" I asked him.

"I can show you; what do you want her for?" he asked.

"I want her to change me back into a human." I said.

He frowned.

"Why?"

"I want to be human again I made a terrible mistake wanting to be a Transformer I don't belong here." I said in a whispered.

"I thought true love never made mistakes?" Wheelie asked.

"Yeah, so did I, Wheelie so did I; guess we both have a lot to learn." I got to my feet. "Will you help me?" I asked.

"Yes, if I can come with you and stay with you I don't want to stay here with them." Wheelie asked as I smiled sadly and nodded as he hugged my leg. "Thank you..." was all he said.

I went to transform but stopped when Ironhide walked up; I felt him grab my servo.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I am leaving like everyone wants Optimus doesn't need me he has Elita now; I can't stay here I love him too much. There isn't anything left for him and I to say except goodbye she'll take good care of him and don't worry Carol will stay with you." I said.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I just can't stay here he didn't really love me he obviously still had feelings for HER." I said as I saw Optimus walk up to the others he glanced up seeing me with Ironhide. "I play for keeps, Ironhide I can't and WON'T share him he means everything to me. Take care of Carol for me, goodbye, Hide." I said transforming as Hide put Wheelie into my vehicle form and then I raced off.

I saw Optimus walk up to Ironhide; while I drove off pain surging all through my circuits.

(Ironhide's POV)

"Where is she going?" Optimus asked me.

"She's leaving, Prime; she's had enough she won't be back." I said as I heard a strange sound come from Optimus.

"But she's a robot now; she can't have the same life as she did before." he said.

"She took Wheelie with her she said she couldn't and wouldn't share you." I said as Optimus nodded.

"Good, perhaps she will find some sort of happiness on her own." he said as he walked away as I growled to myself.

Slagger...

Ratchet joined me as Optimus left.

"Optimus made a good recovery but I am concerned about when the interfacing part comes into play. The new interface unit I put in was small much smaller and after all the abuse I doubt he will respond to Elita the way he used too. He would have to be extremely relaxed and comfortable with her in order to really do like he had done before." Ratchet said as he kept looking out. "What's the matter?" he finally asked.

"She's gone Karen Brown left with Wheelie she wasn't going to share him or stay and be humiliated anymore." this seemed to shock Ratchet.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"You and Elita did this she didn't deserve this sure she was a little frustrating but we are Autobots not slagging Cons who hurt and deceive. Hope you're satisfied, Ratch; she's gone." I grumbled as I went off with Carol alone.

(Ratchet's POV)

I heard my intakes whirl as I heard someone approaching me it was Elita she had a frantic look on her face plates.

"He won't let me touch him I tried to touch his interface unit and he became so upset he started to tremble and cry, Ratchet." Elita said.

I sighed.

"Elita, you have to give him time he has been through slagging hell." I said as she put her servos on her hips.

"And another thing why in Primus's name would give him such a small interfacing unit; he is a Prime he should have a nice one not a pea shooter as humans would say." she said as we both him at the same time.

Optimus stood there his optics wide with fear, confusion and hurt.

"Optimus, I didn't mean it the way you think." she said as she went to him but he shook his head and backed away from Elita his processors obviously whirling in distress and confusion from all he'd been through and then now with both femmes.

The one whom was changing before his optics and one he was losing forever without the hope of ever getting her back.

Optimus walked away from everyone and sat down on the ground and let his memories from his database run showing him the past with not Elita but Karen. He saw her smile and could remember her touch everything about her.

(Optimus's POV)

I could feel my vents panting I was overheating what had I done in trying to revive a past love and ignoring what was right in front of me I lost the only femme I truly loved. I had to find her I had to try or I'd go mad; but reality soon crushed me. She'd never come back to me I made my choice and she made hers. I really couldn't think straight as I suddenly found myself falling into a welcoming darkness hoping it was a darkness that would swallow me up forever because quite frankly I deserved it.

(Wheelie's POV)

I didn't want Karen to make a bigger mistake she'd regret for the rest of her life. I had a feeling Optimus would change his mind and come after her; or at least I had hoped the slagger would anyway. I just had to stall her for awhile; because I knew he'd come to his senses. However as we drove farther and farther away she suddenly stopped pulled over and opened her door; so I'd get out so she could transform into robot form. She went into the field away from prying eyes and started to cry uncontrollable sobs I mean she just basically let loose with leakage from her optics. I never saw a femme leak so much lubricant in all my life. I went over to her and wanted to help her somehow I liked her; she was feisty and sarcastic. She deserved to have Optimus she was way better than Elita-1 well that was just my opinion naturally.

"I love him so much, Wheelie; what am I going to do?" she asked me as I stopped and heard familiar jet engines and helicopters as well as sirens of a police car.

Slag...There was nowhere to run not this time Megatron was with them; I was not big enough to even protect Karen; I was a slagging shrimp compared to them. Megatron and Starscream landed in front of Karen; while Blackout and Grindor landed and flanked the sides. Barricade transformed and he blocked any other possible escape exit. Karen looked scared but tried not to show it; but me yeah well Megatron scared me.

"So, you're one of the femmes who rescued the human maggot; now I can thank you more appropriately. Of course, you may wish I had simply killed you instead; but I am not the type of leader who cares what his victims think." Megatron said as he motioned to Blackout.

I could tell she wasn't going to go down without a fight and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what she was planning and as always I was right. She grabbed me and flipped her metal body over Barricade and took off running.

"Wow, nice move." I said.

"Don't be too impressed I don't know how long this is going to keep us out of their grasp." she said as Megatron took after us and tackled Karen.

Unfortunately for me I went toppling out of her grasp and landed face first in the dirt. Slagger, I hated Megatron.

"Wheelie..." she cried. "Are you okay?" she asked me which confused me since she was now caught by Megatron himself.

"Come here, femme." he snarled as he yanked her up to her feet. "Your mine now and I have something special in store for YOU." he growled as his claw ran down her body.

"GET OFF ME, MEGATRON!" she ordered as Starscream approached Megatron slowly.

I knew what he wanted the slagger's were going to double team her; but to my horror she pulled a nasty stunt on Starscream when he had slowly approached.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Karen yelled as she managed to get her cannon out and she fired hitting Starscream's interface unit earning her a nasty punch in the face from Starscream.

"You miserable FEMME!" screeched Starscream. "I should offline you for that!" he threatened as Karen was still reeling from the punch.

"Let's get back to the lair I don't want any other Autobots showing up to interfere with us." Megatron said as he whirled on me as well. "You're coming too Wheelie; I haven't forgotten what you did by betraying me to side with those two human whelps. You will tell me where the two human females are and where they have hidden the creature known as Michael Bay." Megatron ordered as I realized they had no idea Karen and Carol were Transformers now.

I glanced at Karen Barricade had picked her up in his servos; she looked like one of them forced her offline by doing it manually. I was worried now the Autobots would have no way of knowing Karen and I were prisoners of the Decepticons now and probably they wouldn't care; except for Carol Bradford and Ironhide. This led me to only one utterly depressing conclusion we were both as good as dead now.

Back at the new Autobot base, Ratchet had found Optimus offline and was tending to him. Ratchet was beginning to think he had made a terrible mistake the way his leader and friend was now behaving. He was becoming sick all over again; he had been through so much and now he'd taken it upon himself to push Karen away. It never dawned on him that Optimus truly loved her he figured once he saw Elita again; he'd be so happy with her he'd just forget Karen Brown. But Elita was different now she had grown cold and thoughtless to Optimus's needs; he knew Karen would never make remarks about his size or about the fact he was scared about being touched so soon. He glanced down at Optimus and slowly put his hand onto Optimus's chest plates. Ratchet could feel Optimus's spark burning brighter in spark chamber.

"I know you love her I will help you get her back; you have my word, Optimus." Ratchet said feeling rather stupid and guilty for what he had pulled with Karen Brown.

"You do not feel it's too late?" Optimus's somnolent and fatigued voice said as Ratchet looked down at him.

"I thought you were still offline and no I don't think it's too late; I would think you would hold onto the fact she still does love you as you love her." Ratchet said.

"I love her yes; but I pushed her away I shot her and made her feel like some sort of cast off." he said as his intakes whirled heavily.

"I am truly sorry for meddling with your affairs, Optimus; if you feel a need for punishment I will accept it no questions asked." Ratchet said as Optimus merely shook his head.

"No, that is not necessary I was just as much to blame as you and Elita were I thought Elita and I could pick up where we left off. That is not an option any longer she has changed and not for the better she has grown cold and selfish not the same femme I fell in love with. My Karen is out there somewhere thinking I am the worst robot there ever was; I need to find her and if she will forgive me and come back with me." Optimus said as he heard a slight irritated huff and turned to find Elita with her arms crossed her optics spitting anger.

"You dare to spurn my affections for that...that half breed Transformer! She isn't even a true Cybertronian I should have killed her when I had the chance she will bring you down, Optimus mark my words. And you Ratchet you hated her you wanted her gone just as much as I did and now she's gone. And you want to bring her back here... NO, I WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT I WILL KILL HER FIRST!" Elita shrieked as Optimus, Ratchet and Elita heard cannons warming.

Elita turned to see not just Carol but Ironhide with their cannons armed and pointed at her!

"What is the meaning of this?" Elita demanded. "How dare you point your cannons at me you poor excuse for an Autobot!" Elita exclaimed.

"You might have been Miss Queen Bee before but I will not tolerate you talking about my best friend like that. She has a heart err I mean spark of gold she never wanted this feud but you insisted on it. It's you who needs to bow out gracefully not her; so stand down." Carol said as Elita flipped up and came at Carol with both guns out.

Carol dodged Elita's wild unpredictable and inconsistent moves Elita transformed her cannon into a nasty blade and hit carol nearly catching her chest where her spark was hidden. Optimus had seen enough Elita had to be terminated he had no choice; if she were banished she'd still pose a threat to Karen and Carol. Optimus transformed his hand into his sword and with a heavy spark he did what he had no choice but to do. He rammed his sword into her chest facing her so she knew he had done it the look in her optics was sheer horror that Optimus would even attempt it much less succeed in killing her. Elita looked deep into his Optics as Optimus turned his sword extinguishing her spark. Everyone was speechless that Optimus would be able to kill Elita -1 after their powerful past but they all underestimated his love for Karen and the threat that Elita would pose to her.

"We need to find Karen." was all Optimus said as everyone was far too shocked to say anything else to him. "Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus shouted as he transformed into the red and blue flamed cab. "Please dear Primus, let us find her; please." he whispered as his spark sped up like crazy needing to find her so badly now so he could tell her he loved her forever and always.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Megatron's optics was staring down holes at the feisty femme; he had chained to the wall. Starscream snarled as pain still shot through his circuits from her shooting his interface unit.

"Miserable femme, she should be destroyed, Lord Megatron and I would like that honor." Starscream said with a snarl.

"No Starscream, I wish to torture this little femme not grant her a quick death; she thought it wise to side with my brother. So we will let her see firsthand what real power the Decepticons have." Megatron snarled as he and Starscream both took great pleasure in having their way with Karen.

Once they had their fill of using her for their own cruel enjoyment; she was brought back to the cell where Wheelie waited for her. They tossed her into the cell as Wheelie quickly went to Karen who cried until she knocked herself into recharge; while Wheelie stayed by her side caressing her face.

"Karen, please be okay." Wheelie whispered as he saw how her ports were dented and banged up making him angry.

Optimus could feel every last bit of emotion that cursed through Karen's circuits; she was scared and in pain; but it was physical pain. She was hurt; but how? What had happened to her? Optimus's felt anger surge all through him; he would kill anyone who dared to hurt her.

: Ratchet, I can feel her she is scared and she is in pain physical pain:

: If she is scared and in physical pain; do you think:

: The Decepticons:

: More importantly...Megatron:

Wheelie was scared Karen had been recharging for quite a while now; he hated the silence. Wheelie managed to help her online; but all she did was cry. It wasn't until they both heard a male voice they turned to see him in the cell.

"Hey, who are you I didn't see you before?" Wheelie demanded as Karen just continued to cry.

"I am here to help you." he said as Wheelie just looked at him. "I am a friend of Optimus Prime; when he was captured by the scientists at Area 51 I helped him feel better the best I could. My name is Andy and you little Wheelie must get out and let Optimus know where she is." Andy said.

Wheelie looked at Karen lying on the floor of the cell and knew he had to do something they were being so rough with her.

"How do I get out of her without Megatron knowing?" Wheelie asked.

"Come here, Wheelie." Andy said as he moved some boxes that revealed a small area only someone small could get through. "You'll find the Autobots here on this road I programmed them into your system now go and hurry. She doesn't have much time; you must hurry with Optimus and the others." Andy said as Wheelie nodded and snuck out to freedom.

Andy moved the boxes back and went to Karen and sat by her as she stirred.

"Wheelie...?"

"My name is Andy I am a friend of Optimus's when he was held against his will by the scientists at Area51 I tried to take care of him as best as I could. So, you're his little spark mate, aren't you?" he asked as she nodded.

Karen heard metal footsteps and knew they were coming for her once more but she didn't want Andy to get caught.

"You have to run or they will see you." she whispered in weak tone.

"They can't see me only you and Wheelie could see me." Andy said as she looked confused by his words

"What, I don't understand."

Karen was rattled out of her thoughts by Starscream's hulking frame at the cell door; he looked angry beyond belief. He opened the cell door and went to her and grabbed her by her throat and snarled at her.

"Megatron and various other Decepticons have left for a bit and guess who gets to watch you?" Starscream snarled as he took her outside.

Starscream threw her around several times and then with extremely sharp instruments he proceeded to cut into her armor making her cry out. He ripped the covering over her chest plates off; which protected her spark. He proceeded to send magnetic pulses to her spark violently pulses which if done by a spark mate and done right are pleasurable. However what Starscream was doing was painful and she screamed out in pain.

"Scream all you want no one will hear you; you're dead you miserable femme." he growled as he squeezed her spark. "I am going to squeeze and squeeze until you are weakened and then I will rip your whole spark and chamber out of you." Starscream snarled as tears ran down her face plates as fear coiled around her spark like a snake and tightened itself making her gasp. "There is no one to save you either, little backstabbing femme!" Starscream snarled as he continued to torture her.

"Karen, try to hold on Optimus will be here soon; try to hold on." Andy said as he saw Starscream continue to torture her.

Wheelie saw the red and blue flamed Peterbilt followed by the black TopKick, search and rescue Hummer as well as the others. They all stopped when they saw Wheelie by himself; Optimus transformed first as he picked up Wheelie.

"Where is Karen?" Optimus demanded as he could feel the agony she was going through.

"Your friend helped me escape to find you and bring you back to her." Wheelie said as Optimus looked confused.

"My friend, who...?" Optimus asked.

"Andy, he said he helped you while you were captured by the other humans." Wheelie said as Optimus looked pained at the mention of Andy's name.

"Optimus...?" Ratchet said.

"Andy helped me when they tortured me he took care of me; but Megatron and Starscream killed him I saw them kill him. The one Dr ordered the others to take his body away I saw it how is this possible?" Optimus demanded as he shook his head. "No matter take us to where she is." he ordered as he transformed and waited for someone to put him inside his cab.

Starscream watched as Energon leaked from her wounds and from her mouth as she tried to talk. Starscream looked at his handy work the little femme would be dead soon; he had severed her main Energon line. Suddenly the walls exploded and when the dust cleared there stood Optimus Prime his soldiers flanking his sides were Ratchet and Ironhide and several other Autobots. It was Prime who frightened the seeker though the raw anger in his optics. He took one look at Karen and that was it; Starscream didn't have a chance in the world. Optimus was on him in a second nothing could stop the Prime all his rage and anger surfaced as he battled Starscream. Ratchet got down on his knees and scanned her and knew it was bad very bad.

"Come on, Karen; you need to fight!" Ratchet yelled.

"Karen...?" Starscream said as he never saw it coming Optimus snarled and rammed his fist into Starscream's chest and ripped his spark out of his chest crushing it in his hand; while Starscream fell to the ground...DEAD.

Optimus dropped to his knees by Karen's side as Carol watched in horror as Ironhide held her.

"Karen, please do not do this; please! I need you, please!" Optimus yelled.

Karen onlined her optics and looked at him.

"Optimus...?"

"Karen, please you have to fight; please for me baby please." Optimus said as she tried to reach her hand out toward his face.

"I...love...you...ne...never...forget that..." Karen whispered as her hand fell to ground and her optics went offline as her spark flickered one last time before it faded.

Optimus's pained yell could be heard from all over as Optimus realized he had nothing now, she was gone and soon he would follow. He leaned down and picked her up in his arms and walked with her outside not even caring if any Decepticons showed up. Carol was in tears as she looked at Ratchet and Ironhide.

"There is one small chance but we have to hurry and try to pinpoint the locations of the Allspark shards. It's the only way to save her now." Ratchet said as a shadow loomed in the darkness.

The Autobots all hurried outside as they did the shadow that was hidden in the darkness appeared and walked over toward Starscream's body.

"I am not reviving you my double-crossing second in command no I believe I have another use for this shard." Megatron said in a snarl as he suddenly transformed and took off into the air silently following the Autobots.

Once at the Autobot base Optimus was a mess he was losing his energy by the minute; he was going to fade soon. He knew that now his spark bond had perished and now he would follow he told sent Ironhide a private com link and asked him to come to him.

"What is it, Optimus?" Ironhide asked as everyone but Ratchet got ready to go find the shards that were left.

"If I perish before you succeed in your mission; you are to lead the Autobots." Optimus said weakly.

"Prime...I..." Ironhide stammered not liking to think his friend would die; but knowing the chances were very slim that he would survive.

The other Autobots went on a dire mission to find the remaining Allspark shards to save Karen and their leader as well. Ratchet watched his leader as he hovered over Karen's body; until finally Ratchet saw his energy just give out the Prime finally surrendered to the end. He collapsed and slowly rolled to his back as Ratchet rushed to his side.

"Prime, NO!" Ratchet roared.

(Ratchet's POV)

Prime's vitals were slowly going he was dying; there was nothing I could do now. It was their bond Karen has perished and now Optimus was following her. I opened his chest plates and watched as his spark was barely even lit; until finally it went out altogether. I shook my head in defeat I had never felt so helpless in all my life we lost both Karen and Optimus in the same day. Their only hope was if only the last remaining Allspark shards were found in time.

"Find them." I whispered sending a silent prayer to Primus that they'd locate the shards because without them Karen and Optimus were lost to us forever.

(Karen's POV)

Where was I it was so cold wherever I was...wait was I dead? I remember Starscream torturing me and then I remembered Optimus he was by my side. The pain was so awful I couldn't stand it, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. Suddenly I was blinded by a white light the light itself was warm and nice. It was then that several beings stepped out of the light I wasn't sure who they were but I knew I wasn't afraid of them.

"Karen Brown, you truly love our last descendant; do you not?" one of the beings asked me.

"Yes, he meant the world to me; but I am dead now it doesn't matter about how I feel." I replied.

"Dear child, you wouldn't be here before us if we could not offer a you a plan to return to Optimus; however he too has died." the one being said.

"What?"

"He followed after your death true spark mates that are bonded for life will die when one of the two dies. However a plan is already in motion to revive you both an unexpected twist if you will." the being said as he smiled at me.

I didn't realize what the plan was but I was about to find out the crazy truth very soon.

Ratchet got up he needed to think; he had gone outside and when he did someone slipped into the area where Karen and Optimus's bodies were lying. Megatron went in; he hovered over his brother's body he wasn't sure why he was doing this. He had hated Optimus and everything he stood for; but then he had seen the expression on his younger brother's face and something hit him. It was disgusting enough feeling bad for him but wanting to help him was worse ever. He opened his claw seeing the two Allspark shards and he frowned he could have used these for his own selfish needs. But here he was saving his brother and his spark mate will wonders never cease. He pointed the one shard at Karen and it slammed into her chest igniting her spark as abruptly her optics onlined. He then pointed the last remaining shard at his brother and watched as it ignited his spark as well causing him to groan slightly as he came back online. Megatron frowned and quickly slipped off not wanting Optimus to see him and know what he did. However Ratchet had witnessed the whole thing and caught him on the way out startling Megatron.

"That was rather out of character for you, wasn't it?" Ratchet said as Megatron snarled.

"Do not tell him it was me who saved him I will never hear the end of it if you do." Megatron said.

"Your secret stays with me." Ratchet said as Megatron nodded and transformed and took off.

Ratchet com linked the others to return back to base; when he went back to check on Karen and Prime he found them intertwined together and obviously feeling quite good.

(Optimus's POV)

I couldn't believe I had another chance with Karen and another chance at life I couldn't believe it I really couldn't. I kissed her lip plates and both our chest plates opening for each other our sparks wrapping around each other. She was working my spark over completely, and it wasn't that I couldn't keep up it was that I was burning up inside. My body was overheating. My fans were not cutting it and my intakes were whirling wildly she had me beside myself.

"I am overheating." I whispered as her hands slipped all over me I couldn't tell where they were it was like they were all over me at once.

"I am not through with you yet, Prime not by a long shot." she said as I shivered then in a good way.

Well by the time she was finished with me I was a VERY happy Autobot leader trust me. Ratchet came sneaking in as we laid in each other's servos she had a sweet smile on her lip plates as I smirked as well. I had to smile all this started from a few simple stories on the World Wide Web on a website; and if she hadn't written them we never would have found each other. And for now we made our home here on Earth at this abandoned studio from the human called Michael Bay, our new friends came to see us a lot which was quite nice. I never did find out how Karen and I were brought back Ratchet never told us but something told me it was better we didn't know for now anyway. It didn't matter all that did matter was that we were alive and together forever.

The End


End file.
